Rise from the Ashes
by xErzaxKnightwalkerx
Summary: Lucy leaves the cheery guild Fairy-Tail for escape and ends up a Dragon Slayer and a member of Sabertooth. Of course, she ends up 'in love' with Sting. Or is she? Maybe she likes Rogue? Oh, she also ends up getting kidnapped. Follow Lucy on her adventure as a new person with new drama, romance, angst and t to mention violence. Adopted from TehPenguins. Updates every Sunday!
1. Chapter 1

A blonde teenage girl stands in front of a large wooden door. Her heart pounds in her chest as she stands there preparing for the worst. Her hands shake as she closes them into a fist and knocks on the door, the sound echoing through the practically empty guild hall. She takes a deep breath and waits for the raspy voice of her guild master.

"Come in." The guild master, Makarov says.

As she opens the door it creaks quietly, as well as the floorboards as she steps into the office tentatively. She stands in front of the desk looking down at her feet and biting her lip nervously.

"M-master?" She squeaked, still looking at the floor as she shuffled her feet.

The small man looks up from his work, his face had wrinkles etched into his skin and a bushy white mustache covers his upper lip. He smiles warmly at her and motions to a seat across from him.

"How may I help you, my child?" He asks, his voice warm and filled with kindness. His eyes filled with love for his "children".

The girl wrings her hands, one of them have a pink Fairy Tail mark imprinted on to her skin. A hot tear falls from her eye and trickles down her cheek, dripping off her chin and splashing onto the floor.

She looks up at him, her big, brown doe eyes are sad, but she stands tall and takes a deep breath.

"Master, I think of you as a father, unlike my own who cared nothing for me you are the best person ever and I really wish you were my father. I-I love this guild so much, but I can't stay. I have to move on. I have to get stronger. I-I.I'm leaving the guild..." She whispered the last part and tears start leaking out of her eyes and splashing onto the floor.

Lucy wouldn't tell Master about Natsu. She knew he would just get upset.

Makarov looked at her.

"And there's no way I can convince you to stay?" He said hopefully. The blonde shook her head and smiled sadly.

"I'll miss you." She said, holding her hand where the Pink Fairy Tail mark used to lay.

"Lucy..." He whispered watching her walk out the door.

Lucy closed the door quietly and wiped away her tears away. She made her way down the stairs, shoving her hand in her pocket as she walked towards the door.

Natsu's goofy grin,

Erza's menacing glares,

Gray's stripping,

Happy's accusations,

Laxus'... Silence,

The Master's perverted ways.

All of them were gone. She walks out the door, not even looking back, knowing that if she does she would surely burst into tears. The night sky is filled with all of her favorite constellations, she spots Draco, the dragon constellation and bursts into a fit of fresh tears. They ran in little hot streams down her cheeks, some dropping onto the ground others catching in the corner of her mouth. They tasted salty and only made her cry harder.

Lucy didn't stop crying the whole way to her apartment. She didn't stop crying when she took her shower and she didn't stop crying while she ate her dinner.

Lucy lay awake in her bed. She looked up at the ceiling and planned for tomorrow. She would leave Magnolia tomorrow morning and find somewhere secluded to train. She thought vaguely about that one island, where she did her first S-class quest, even if it was stolen. She decided to try to go there and train. Lucy busied herself all night with plans and packing. She told herself she just wanted to be ready for tomorrow, but she knew the real reason was because she could not sleep. Lucy ended up falling asleep at four in the morning, only a few hours away from her departure.

**Lucy POV**

The sun shone brightly and I blinked a few times before looking at the clock. I squinted because everything was still sort of blurry. Nine thirty four. Nine. Thirty four. Nine thirty four! I jumped in the shower and scrubbed my whole body before packing a few final things and sprinting towards the boat that would take me to the almost desolate island Galuna. the man, Bobo looked at me and smiled.

"It's been awhile." He said as he started to paddle towards the island. I nodded my head and stared ahead, waiting to see the outline of the crescent shaped island.

The moon rose high in the sky as I settled into a small hut a small ways away from the friendly demon village. I unpacked all my stuff and Virgo brought most of my furniture over. I already felt like I was home. I settled into my bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Natsu's POV**

It was a fairly cold night and I decided to head to Lucy's too see if she was OK. She was still my best friend after all. Even if I had- I shook my head ridding myself of those thoughts. If had been four months already. I needed to stop living in the past. I walked to Lucy's and climbed in through her window. When I came in I knew something was wrong. Lucy's scent was faded, as if she hadn't been here since this morning. She hadn't been at the guild either. Then I noticed the lack of. . . Everything. Her furniture, her books all of it was gone. I sprinted back to the guild hall and slammed the door open, breathing heavily. The remaining people that hadn't yet left looked at me with confusion and concern.

"Lucy." I said gasping for breath. People started crowding around me.

"What's wrong with her?" Levy asked, tears about to fall.

"Whad'ya do to Bunny Girl, Flame-Brain?" Gajeel said threateningly

Wendy started sobbing and murmuring Lucy's name as I explained her lack of things and the faded scent at her apartment.

"SILENCE!" Makarov shouted

Everyone looked at Master Makarov expectantly.

" Lucy is. . . Fine. She left Fairy Tail to train. She told me to tell all of you that she loves you guys and she needed to leave. She also said not to follow her because you won't find her."

It took me a moment to register what he said. Lucy... Left? She left her family? I didn't want to think about it. It was probably all my fault. I knew I shouldn't have done what I did nut, well, there was no point in thinking about it anymore, I told that day.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry." I whispered

**Lucy POV**

" Why Natsu, why?" I said sitting up, drenched in sweat. I pulled on some clothes and took a walk to cool off. The moon was high in the sky as I made my way towards a small clearing. When I got there I sat down and let the tears flow freely.

A rustling woke me up and I looked around, confused. I was in the middle of a clearing surrounded by trees. I must have fallen asleep. The first light of dawn was filling the sky so I stood up and brushed myself off. Suddenly I remembered what had awoken me and looked behind me, my hair lashing out in the opposite direction.

There, right in front of me was a big black dragon with blue patterns on it's scales.


	2. Chapter 2

*** FLASHBACK LUCY P.O.V***

I'm in some sort of field. Trees surround me in a wide circle. across from me there is a dragon, a big dragon. It stares at me, watching my every move. I stare back at him, the dragon that caused me to be gone for seven years, Acnologia.

"What do you want?" I whisper. I don't wait for him to reply.

"Why? Why? My guild is destroyed, a wreck. Seven years I was gone. SEVEN! I missed everything. I was too weak to do anything, I'm still too weak." I sobbed.

I fell to the ground and demanded that he kill me, instead he grabbed me with one talon and gently lifted me up.

"Kill Me!" I screeched.

He shook his huge head and set me on his back. I was exhausted and flying in the air can make a person slightly sick. I drifted off to the lulling sound of the dragon's deep breath.

When I woke up I was in the middle of a circle of, well, dragons. Dragons crowded around me. Some smiled, others looked curious.

"Are you she's the one?" A red dragon asked a dragon with metal scales. Metallica and Igneel. Metalicananodded his broad head. I looked at all the dragons. Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Acnologia, Zirconis, even Sting and Rouge's dragons who were supposed to be dead, Weisslogia and Skiadrum. Plus many other ones I didn't know.

***END OF AWESOME FLASHBACK***

I sit in the middle of a meadow filled with soft grass and chirping birds. I rip nervously at the grass, my heart thumping unevenly in my heart.

"Lucy?" A deep voice said

I turn towards the towering red dragon.

"Y-yes, I-Igneel-sama?" I say shivering as the dragon steps closer to me.

"H-how is Natsu?" Igneel said, bending down and looking at me with sorrowful eyes.

I almost cry then. Just hearing his name hurts.I had long ago accepted the fact that Natsu no longer loved me but talking about him still hurt me.

"Igneel-sama, I know you're concerned for Natsu, but it still hurts when I talk about him. He is fine as far as I know. Maybe someday I'll feel good enough to talk about it." I say looking at him and smiling sadly.

He nods his head and starts talking to me about other things, my strengths, weaknesses, and spirits. The dragons will be training me, because Igneel says that I have a "secret" that he will tell me when I'm strong. It's obviously a very well kept secret because I don't know about it. Igneel introduces me to the other dragons, including ones I didn't know about, like the water dragon, ice dragon, earth dragon and so many more. Igneel says that I will train with the four main elements first. Fire, Water, Earth and Wind in that order. Then afterwards I can learn from some of the others.

After I finish meeting all the dragons Igneel takes me to the top of a mountain, explaining that it would be safer than in the clearing. I don't really do anything exciting. Igneel teaches me the history and hand movements, insisting that if I don't learn the hand motions it would result in major damage. We train all day, until I know the basic hand motions for a few spells.

The next day Igneel and I train until lunchtime when my stomach started rumbling. Igneel smiles.

"Alright Lucy, before you eat I need to teach you a few fire spells." He says

It takes me two hours until I manage a pitiful flame to appear on my fingertips. I groan.

"Lucy, be optimistic. It took Natsu two months to get this far, it took you two hours." Igneel says in an in purging voice. I smile, my confidence returning as I push myself harder, imagining the flame growing brighter and stronger. I watch in fascination as the flame grows, obeying my will. I grin from ear to ear and look up at Igneel, my face glowing with happiness.

"Igneel-sama! Did you see that? My flame was bigger! I squeal.

After playing with the flames awhile longer I decide that it is time to eat.

"What's for lunch, Igneel-sama?" I ask my stomach growling again.

"Flames!" He shouts, taking a deep breath and releasing a stream of fire right at me.

I panick for a moment before deciding to at least try to eat the flames. So I do what I had seen the fire dragon slayer do a million times before, I open my mouth wide and suck in the flames, licking my lips with delight.

"Delicious!" I say smiling.

For the next few weeks I train with Igneel, improving my magic and physical strength. After week three I know all the basic spells and most of the advanced ones.

"Igneel, I think it's time I start training with Mizuchi, the water dragon. Your great, but I have to keep improving." I say one morning before we head to the mountain.

He nods and I pat his head before skipping over to the large blue dragon. She tells me of the tales about her great-grandmother, the first Mizuchi who was told to be a serpent like creature that spit venom. Mizuchi explains that humans just exaggerated and that her Great Grandmother had been a gentle dragon who lived in the forest and no she did not spit venom.

***TIME SKIP, FOUR YEARS***

I stand in a circle of dragons, and tears fall out of my eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" I say smiling through tears.

I hug all of the dragons except Acnologia because he doesn't really like humans. Before I leave I promise to come back soon before calling two small exceeds who land on my shoulders.

I get on a small boat and prepare myself for what lay ahead.

I arrive on the dock in Magnolia. I don't waste anytime finding a hotel to stay in for now and showering.

After I finish my shower I decide to take a walk with my exceeds, Winter and Summer. I walk to the park even though it' s dark outside and sit on a bench. I quickly got lost in my own thoughts and was jolted out of them when I heard a voice.

"Well, what do we have here, Rogue?" A voice says as four figures, including two cats step out of the shadows, Sting and Rogue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy POV**

"LUCY!" Someone shouts.

Natsu! Oh God! I think panicked.

"Let me join your guild!" I plead, looking at the two dragon slayers desperately.

Rogue shrugs, "Depends, if you can beat Natsu," he points to the approaching footsteps, " in less than ten minutes then we will at least consider letting you join the guild."

I smile wickedly, a way to let out my anger and show off.

"Give me five!" I say a sadistic smile plastered on my face.

"Lily thinks Natsu is going to be in trouble."

Lily is one of my exceeds. She is purple and has one white paw. She also has a knife strapped to her left forearm. My other exceed is Avi, who is a scarlet color, she has grey paws and always wears a green dog suit.

"I think we should move." Avi states dragging Lily, Frosch and Lector to the side. Rogue and Sting follow their exceeds, leaving me in the middle of the alley, facing the rapidly approaching footsteps.

"Frosch and Lily think that Natsu is loud." Frosch states

"Lily and Frosch also think that Lucy is going to win." Lily pipes up.

"Shut up!" Lector and Avi say, obviously annoyed by the two exceeds talking in third person.

"I'll destroy him in less than five minutes!" I call out, looking at Sting and Rogue.

Sting makes a noise of disbelief, Rogue just looks on ahead.

"LUCY! I found you!" Natsu says in between breaths. He looks at me excitedly.

"Wait, Lucy why are they here?"He points to Sting and Rogue.

"Lily and Frosh want to tell Natsu that he should start running." Lily says while Frosch nods his head.

Happy looks at the group of Exceeds excitedly.

"FRIENDS! " He shouts heading straight for Lily.

She screams and unsheathes her knife, backing into the wall and swinging the knife around wildly.

"Help! " She wails in a desperate voice.

"Frosch is coming, Lily!"

I look at Natsu, "They are here to take me to my new guild, as soon as I defeat you." I say, getting ready to fight.

Natsu's mood changes immediately and he charges at me, his fists lighting up with fire. I stand there unimpressed as he gets closer.

"Weak." I say grabbing his flaming fist which is centimeters away from my face.

"I don't even need magic." I say throwing him flat on his back. " But everyone wants a good show, right?" I ask the exceeds who nod their heads.

I kick Natsu in the gut, sending him flying into the wall. He immediately stands back up, stumbling out if the hole his body caused. I rush at him, punching him in the stomach and then punching him again in the jaw. He swings at me wildly and I easily duck out of the way.

"No more games!" He says enraged while wiping off some blood that had leaked out of his mouth.

"Fire Dragon's ROAR!" He shouts as a stream of fire comes rushing towards me.

I use the wind to blow out the fire and start sauntering towards him.

"Two minutes! " Avi calls out.

I sigh and nod my head. "It ends here, Flame-brain." I say

He charges again and then stops as he hits an invisible wall of air.

"Wha-?" I cut him off.

"Water lock!" I shout.

A bubble of water immediately surrounds Natsu who begins to thrash around wildly and shouting things that I couldn't comprehend.

"The more you speak the faster your air supply is wasted." I state turning my back on him.

"Lucy!" He shouts through the water.

I turn and lock eyes with him, my face expressionless.

"I-I- I love you, Luce, why would you do this?" He asks sadly.

I shake my head. "You had your chance. You turned everyone against me, and now it's to late to take that back, Natsu." I say watching as he starts to pass out.

His eyes close and his body falls limp inside the water bubble. I release the water and Natsu's limp body falls to the concrete with a small thud.

"Take him home." I order Happy who quietly obeys and flies off with an unconscious Natsu.

"Four minutes and twenty six seconds." Avi says.

"Lily thinks you shouldn't have been playing with your prey. Then you would have been faster. "

"You're right, Lily, I should have just finished him off quickly. I knew you were tired."

I pick up my stuff and head in the direction towards the

"Oi, Blondie, where are you going?" A voice shouts from behind me.

I turn around and roll my eyes.

"The train station. Aren't you supposed to be bright or something, since your a light dragon slayer?" I asked him walking towards the train station again.

I can hear their hurried footsteps and the quiet beating of Exceed wings.

Lily and Avi appear beside me and perch on either side of my shoulders.

"It's not fair. Why do you get two Exceeds? " Sting asks me

I look at him and cradle Lily.

"Originally I only had Avi. But one day I found a dragon slayer who was hurting the people of Galuna Island. Lily was his exceed and he was very cruel to her. After I beat the dragon slayer I took Lily who was barely able to stand up by herself, she's been part of my team ever since."

I look at Lily affectionately while she snores lightly in my arms. We walk in silence to the train station and when we arrive we wait for the train in silence.

**Natsu POV**

"She's . . . Different. " I say to Erza who sits in a chair beside my bed in Fairy Tail.

"She was with Sting and Rogue. She also had two Exceeds which means she's a dragon slayer. Except she used Water Lock, when she had previously been using the wind." I say looking at Erza seriously. "She's going to join Sabertooth. She said she didn't want to come back because, because I-I turned everyone against her after we, well, you know, broke up. " I trail off as tears well in my eyes.

Erza looks at me sympathetically. "You need to rest. " She says getting up and leaving the room.

"Lucy." I whisper before falling into a dreamless slumber.

**Sting POV**

I looked at Lucy who walks beside me. She doesn't look the least bit worried about entering a guild who has been her rival since forever.

"Aren't you worried or something? I mean you are about to ask to join a guild who has been your rival forever. "I ask her intrigued by her calm demeanor.

She shakes her head. "I'm not part of Fairy Tail. Your guild is not my rival. I have nothing against them seeing nobody has tried to injure me. "

"But what about the Grand Magic Games? Minerva almost killed you!" I protested. This woman was so confusing!

"I would have done the same if I was stronger. It's all part of the Games." She said shrugging.

I shake my head, not wanting to dig deeper into this.

**Lucy POV**

"We're here." Sting says stopping in front of a giant pair of doors.

I take a deep breath and kick open the doors. All eyes are on me and a glass shatters the tiny fragments glinting in the light and bouncing across the floor. Nobody makes a move to clean it up. They all stare at my, some confused. Others enraged, and then I see Minerva hurtling towards me, her eyes clearly stating her intentions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy POV**

Minerva is approaching me quickly, her legs flying, her hair blowing backward, grinning sadistically as she charges, her fist pulled back behind her head.

"Beat her, and you get closer to joining our guild." Rogue says calmly pointing at Minerva

I nod my head and wait. As soon as her fist is inches from my face I teleport behind her. Thinking fast I kick her legs out from beneath her and she stumbles, falling to the ground. I kick her in the side, watching as she flies through the air, and hits the wall with a deafening thud.

"Why don't we take this outside? I would hate to hurt my new guild." I say smirking as she stands up.

"Are you saying that you are going to beat me?" Minerva throws her head back and laughs maniacally.

"I sure am." I say, teleporting Minerva and I outside.

She growls at me and prepares for Ih Ragdo. I smile as the bubble traps me.

"I'm going to kill you, you know. You're trapped, face the facts." She says grinning.

I laugh and remove a small ring on my finger, something that was limiting my magic. My magic power flows out, and I still have on two other restrictions on.

"Oh, this thing, here?" I tap the bubble thing and it shatters. " I think it's my turn. Water Lock!" I shout grinning as Minerva is trapped inside the water bubble.

She's a lot smarter than Natsu. Instead of screaming and thrashing, she begins trying to get out.

"It really is uncomfortable in a bubble isn't it?" I ask her

She nods, and I watch as she begins gasping for breath. I release her.

"You didn't actually think I would let you off without a scratch did you?" I ask as she gasps for air.

I take off my earrings, letting go more of my true power. I watch as Rogue's eyes widen slightly.

"This isn't even my full release. " I hiss at Minerva

"Now, lets have some fun, shall we?" I ask, forcing her to stand.

I grin an idea popping into my head.

"I hear you have a thing for Shadow Boy." I say, still grinning.

Minerva's eyes widen, "W-who told you?" She stammers.

"Your brain is simply full of thoughts!" I say, silently teleporting Rogue elsewhere and replacing him with an Illusion using a type of magic.

I teleport the Illusion Rogue in front of me.

She charges and I hold her back using my wind to trap her.

The illusion Rogue is perfect, acting like it too, is trapped by wind, cursing a rainbow of words directed towards me.

"Now what should we do? " I ask pulling out a dagger.

I play with the illusion Rogue and laugh every time she screams his name. I chop his hair off. She screams. I cut along his scar. She screams. Finally I look at her, my eyes cold.

"I used to care, ya know? About my "nakama", I used to think I would die for them and they for me. I learned better, though. Think about it, if this was really Rogue," I motion to the illusion making it disappear. "Then you would have given up, I would have beat you. I mean, look at yourself, crying over a boy. It will get you nowhere, I promise." I release her and teleport Rogue back.

"Now lets finish this." I take my dagger which is already unsheathed and rush towards her.

She doesn't even see me coming, I quickly slash her arms and legs, leaving shallow knife wounds all over her body. I yawn, tired of playing around, I use Water Lock and walk away.

***Super Amazing Time skip to the next morning***

The sun hasn't even risen yet as I make my way to the bathroom. I've gotten used to waking up before dawn, training is very time consuming. The hot water runs down my body and I instantly relax as the water soothes my muscles.

Rogue says I have two more tests until I can be a member of the guild. Right now I am only a temporary member, which doesn't make me happy.

I step out of the shower and look around the closet. I put on a black shirt that stops below my breasts and a denim mini skirt with a pair of fishnets. I throw on some combat boots and eyeliner before braiding my hair loosely behind my back.

I lock up my new house, which I bought for quite a bit of jewels and head to Sabertooth.

The sun is already in the sky by the time I make it to the guild. I slam open the doors and walk into the infirmary where Minerva is, I guess I cut her a little to deep.

"Gomen." I whisper healing her with my Sky Dragon Slayer Magic.

She wakes up and almost slams her head into me.

"What are you doing here?" She snarls

"Helping you." I reply calmly grabbing a chair and continuing to heal all of her wounds.

"What did you mean? When you said you learned better than to care for people?" She asks with less aggression.

I sigh, "When I was in Fairy Tail, I had a best friend. He was the one who brought me there, and we started a team together. A lot of nights he would sneak into my house and sleep in my bed. Then I would wake up, freak out and make him breakfast."

"Natsu, right?" She says spitting Natsu's name with disgust.

I nod, "We'll, one day we were out by ourselves, heading to a mission and he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend. Well, back then I had a huge crush on him and agreed immediately. I was stupid and naive." I say sadly.

"We dated for Five months and three days. During that time I hung out with other guys and he hung out with other girls. We had never had a problem about it before but that day he accused me of cheating on him. With Laxus."

"The lightning Mage? " She gasps, fully absorbed in my story.

"Yeah him. Well, Laxus was like an older brother to me and I was a little sister to him. So when he caused me of cheating I flipped out. I told him my relationship with Laxus and he didn't believe me. He told the whole guild he 'dumped' me because I was cheating on him. I expected people to take my side, because they were my Nakama. The ones who cared about me. But they all took Natsu's side, every one except Laxus and his team. I went solo, barely talking to anyone, refusing to get close. I don't trust people anymore." I say sadly and a tear slips down my cheek.

Minerva seemed to change, she smiled at me, a real friendly smile.

"You can trust me, I promise." She says, holding out her pinky.

I return her smile holding out my pinky as well.

"Sisters?" I whisper

"Sisters." She whispers firmly and we pinky promise on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sting POV**

She wears Limiters?! She beat Natsu in less than five minutes, Minerva in less than fifteen and she wasn't even at full power?! I'm scared, but I wont show it. I am a proud part of the Dragon Duo. I don't have time for fear.

I see Lucy walk out of the infirmary, her eyes are red and slightly swollen and of course being me I don't bother to notice the other things, like the happy smile on her face, or the twinkle in her eyes. All that I can think was that Minerva was gonna pay.

"Did Minerva hurt you? Did she yell out you? I'll beat the shit out of her if she did Lucy, it's OK to tell."

I say already grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards the door. I almost fall backwards as I feel a sudden resistance on the other end. Lucy is on her bottom in the middle of a fighting guild, one arm above her head since I have a hold of her wrist and the other balled into a fist.

"Minerva did no such thing! How could you accuse Nee-chan of making me cry!" Lucy says angrily.

I let go of her hand immediately, "Nee-Nee...Nee-Chan?" I stutter trying to comprehend the words that had slithered out of Lucy's mouth.

Her words so graceful, and that mouth, those lips, so soft and plump. So kissable. My mind starts to wander from kissing Lucy to having a future. I plan our first date and then I start to imagine proposing, marriage and buying a house. When I think about having a child I get stuck. I'm not sure if I want a boy or a girl. Or maybe both, anyone would be perfect with Lucy. . . Lucy is perfect, so perfect.

"STING! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU MUMBLING ABOUT OVER THERE!" Someone shouts.

I snap out of my thoughts and see Lucy across the guild giggling with Minerva.

**Normal POV**

Months pass for the usually rowdy pink- err salmon, haired Mage. The guild Fairy Tail was still living strong, on the outside.

Unless you really search you wont notice anything wrong. They're just small details. Grey stops in the middle of stripping, a part where Lucy would remind him that they were in public and it was rude to strip in public. Levy reads less often, usually she picks up a book reads a page and then sets it down gently before locking herself in the bathroom. There were more like Cana drinking less, Gajeel refusing to mention anything to do with bunnies (AN: LOL), Mira quit Matchmaking, Happy eats fish less and so on. The worst was Natsu though.

It was hardest in him because he blamed himself for Lucy's departure. He quit arguing with Grey, not that Grey argued back, he drunk himself in to a stupor at least thrice a week. He didn't fight, not anymore at least. He also spent every night at Lucy's old apartment.

If you were at Sabertooth you would describe it as, the complete opposite.

Lucy was finally a member, and loved to expose her Sabertooth mark, meaning she wore short shorts and revealing tops. The guild itself was much cheerier. Minerva yelled less thanks to Lucy, although people called them the Devil's Duo, mainly because they were known to be heartless when it came to quests, Sabertooth partied often and the Dragon Twins seemed to be falling for the Devil's Duo, little by little.

**Normal POV, still (Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia.)**

"Have you guys heard? " Levy asks the group of girls at her table.

Everyone shrugs with slightly interested looks on there faces.

"Well, I heard that Sabertooth will be competing at the Grand Magic Games. And that there best teams, The Dragon Twins AND the Devil's Duo will both be competing! I hope we have strong people this time." Levy says worriedly.

"It's OK Levy, I'll wipe the floor with there asses!" Erza says in a menacing yet encouraging tone.

Levy smiles warmly at Erza and waits patiently as Master stamps onto the second floor balcony and sits on the rail.

"As you all know, the Grand Magic Games are coming up soon, and that means a chance to prove ourselves. " Master Makarov starts, his hat starts drooping down and he shoves it upwards.

"And so, for a better chance of winning I have decided two teams will competed Fairy Tail Team A which will consist of Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster, Lisanna Strauss and Wendy Marvell!" Everyone applauded and cheered loudly but stopped after the little old man continued.

"Team B will consist of Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser and Cana Alberona."

Fairy Tail partied that night, something they never really did any more.

**Normal POV ( Sabertooth )**

"Lucy and Minerva, also known as one of my most famous teams, The Devil's Duo." The master says with pride. " Sting and Rogue, my other famouse team, and Orga shall represent Sabertooth in the Grand Magic Games." The were quite a few hollers and claps as the Team made there way on stage and waved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy POV**

I find trains very unpleasant. My stomach agrees to this, rolling around and making me feel woozy. I, of course am not throwing up or fainting, but I do not enjoy this particularly well. At least I am not like Rogue, or Sting who sit with their faces pressed against the windowpanes groaning and moaning. I laugh silently and then freeze when I notice where we are.

"Guys." I whisper in a small voice.

Sting lifts his head slightly and Minerva looks at me.

" Why are we stopping in Magnolia?" I ask slightly aggravated.

"Well, wearepickingupfairytleandwet houghtitwouldbebestnottotell youorelseyouwouldntwanttogo. It was Sting's fault!" Yukino says quickly and incomprehensibly. Yukino is just here as a cheerleader of sorts.

"What?" I say not understanding the words that had come out of her mouth at an inhumanly speed.

"We are picking up Fairy Scum." Sting says in a sickly tone.

I look at him, fear flickering across my face briefly. Sting notices because he taps my guild mark, which is turquoise on my left thigh.

"Lucy," He starts looking at me seriously. "You are Sabertooth. You have no time for fear. You are one of the strongest people I have ever met. Besides myself of course." I roll my eyes. " You have no reason to fear Fairies, you are a tiger, and you have me, and the rest of 'em." He says smiling and patting my head mockingly while muttering midget before sprinting to the bathroom with two hands over his mouth.

I laugh and nod my head, I am Sabertooth. The strongest guild in all of Fiore. I have no need for fear. I re-quip leaving my normal clothes but adding a black cloak with a blood red lining and a hood. I also put on a mask, it covers one side of my face and looks like a skull with a horn. The other side of my face is how it normally is except my eye is golden.

My fear quickly transforms into anger as Fairy Tail begins to board the train. I can hear the pitiful moans of the already sick Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu's moans grow louder and louder as we speed towards our destination. I huff in annoyance hoping that he will quiet down within the hour. He doesn't. So I decide to fix this problem myself. I stand up and stalk into the other room, feeling my partners' eyes on my back, but not caring.

"Shut Up!" I scream at the moaning Natsu.

"Quit moaning like an overgrown baby and suck it up, Fairy Scum! Some people are trying to sleep!" I yell at him, he stops moaning momentarily.

"No." He says and starts to moan louder.

I growl and pick him up by his scarf, looking at him before throwing him across the room where he hits a wall and blacks out.

"There, now you'll stop moaning!" I say cheerfully and I walk away.

Sting gives me a questioning glance and I shrug, not in the mood to speak. Instead I sit next to Sting, my eyes already half closed. I am half asleep when I feel Sting's head in my lap and I unconsciously run my hands through it before passing out.

**Sting POV**

I could hear Lucy yelling at Natsu for moaning. I could also hear a loud thud and Lucy mentioning that he would no longer moan now. I laughed quietly when Lucy entered the room. She smiled brightly and then sat down beside me, her eyelids already drooping. I yawned and placed my head in her lap, sighing as the sick feeling retreated slowly. I could feel her hands running through my hair and I drifted to sleep, a smile gracing my lips.

**Normal POV**

The train moves at a steady pace and Team Saber Tooth, excluding Lucy and Sting who are cuddled together sleeping, were talking about the Games. They went over the rules and criteria. They also went over what challenges would most likely come up. All the while Sting snores lightly, his head resting atop Lucy's, whose head is buried in the crook of his neck.

"I wonder what will happen when they wake up?" Rufus muses.

Rogue looks at both of them on the train seat and vaguely wonders what it would be like to sleep next to a person. He quickly dismisses the thought, excusing it as the motion sickness.

"She'll probably kick him in the face." An unfamiliar voice cuts in. "That's what she did when Natsu slept with her." The voice says again from behind them. Minerva whips around and glares at the blue haired female that had interrupted their conversation.

"How do you know who she is?" Minerva says harshly

Levy looks like she doesn't even hear Minerva.

"And then Natsu said she was cheating on him, and I believed him. I thought Lucy really had cheated on him. I was wrong though. When she left, I-I I blamed myself. I wasn't there to support her. Everyone else feels the same, Fairy Tail misses her, I miss her. . ."

Tears are dripping off Levy's chin but she doesn't seem to notice. She is just looking out the window, mumbling to quietly to hear.

"I'm glad she's found someone else. I'm glad she's found someone to make her happy. It's OK that she's on a new guild. She's happy." Levy says trying to convince herself she was ok with this.

Suddenly a series of loud moans escape from the other train cart thingy roomish place where Fairy Tail is. Lucy jumps up, her head hitting Sting's chin. She growls and runs into the other room.

"Wha-" Sting starts rubbing his eyes groggily.

A shriek and series of apologies interrupt him, followed by another loud thump. Sting shrugs and lays his head against the window as Lucy comes back already half asleep and curls beside him. Levy just walks out of the room silently.

***Whoa, A time-skip! wooooooooshhhhhhhh***

Lucy wakes up confused. One because she is no longer on a train and two because she is cuddling with something warm and she has a feeling it's not one of her exceeds. Slowly Lucy opens her brown eyes, expecting the worst. Instead she is greeted by the sleeping face of Sting Eucliffe.

"Kyaaa!" She screams kicking him out of the bed.

He lands with a loud thud followed by an ow.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM?" She screams jumping out of the bed and pointing an accusing finger at him.

He smirks "Actually, we are sharing, there are two beds, one for Minerva and Rogue and one for you and I."

Lucy stares at him my her touching the floor.

"You're sleeping on the couch." I say angrily.

"Can't, Rogue already called it."

"Tough. Guess you can have the floor." She growl grabbing some clothes and running into the bathroom.

"It's 11:40, you have 20 minutes until the Preliminaries start!"

When they arrive at the center of Crocus a hologram of a pumpkin like person appears, Mato.

"All the teams will compete against each other in order to reach the tournament's ground, Domus Flau and the first 8 teams to get there will be participating in the Grand Magic Games." Mato announces.

All of the guilds are then taken to a maze type thing.

"The Sky Labyrinth!" The pumpkin man announced


	7. Chapter 7

**JUST REALIZED I NEVER PUT AN AUTHOR NOTE FOR ANY OF THEM! I'M A BAKA! Gah! Anyway~ So, I adopted this from TehPenguins, since they were getting rid of it :3 And also, I never put disclaimers in my stories –facepalm- Ok, so please read,rate and review :D I'll put a poll up for the pairing, so ya get to choose who it is! The choices will be… *drumrolls***

**Rogue x Lucy**

**Sting x Lucy**

**Zeref x Lucy**

**And to throw 2 random ones in there,**

**Jellal x Lucy and Rufus x Lucy! XD The poll will be up on my profile so purlease choose an option!**

**So, I wonder how they are all do-**

**Lucy: HELP ME STING IS GONNA KILL MEEEEE!"**

**Me: *sweatdrop* What did you do…?**

**Rogue: She put purple hair dye into his shampoo.**

**Me: …..-holds in laughter-**

**Sting: AW HELL NO! NOT YOU TOO! LIGHT DRAGON RO-**

**Me: OH SHIT! ROGUE QUIIICCCKKK!**

**Rogue: She don't own Fairy Tail, if she did, I'd be walking around naked…*shivers***

"Sky Labyrinth." Mato, aka Pumpkin Guy, says his voice booming over the immense amount of cheering from spectators.

Team Sabertooth is practically radiating confidence and as soon as the competition starts they are off, winding their way through the labyrinth like they've been there a million times.

"Guys?" The blonde haired, brown eyed female says in a bored tone. "Wouldn't it just be easier if I teleported us there?"

The rest of their team looks at her in surprise.

"You're saying we have been running towards our destination, when you can teleport us there?" A male with blonde spiky hair asks in an annoyed tone.

The girl doesn't reply instead the whole team finds themselves in front of their goal.

"Congratulations! Lucy, you're teleportation magic is truly wonderful!" Mato says in a disgustingly cheery voice.

The girl in the skull like mask and black cloak nods her head in thanks before leaving, her cloak billowing behind her as her team follows her.

"In first place, finishing in an astonishing time of five minutes and twenty two seconds, Team Sabertooth!" The crowd erupts in cheers as Sabertooth's name is called, clapping and whistles fill the stadium and Mato's voice is lost in the immense amount of noise.

Sting emerges first, a victorious grin stretching across his face. His hands are up in the air, beckoning people to cheer louder.

To his right, only an inch behind him is Lucy, her mask covering her face, her long blonde hair flowing out behind her like a golden veil. Each step she takes is confident, and a smirk plastered on her face.

To the left of Sting, right behind him is Rogue, his cloak stretching out behind him as well, his face stays blank and his glossy black hair sways slightly. His katana hilt sticks out slightly, as if to remind people that he is dangerous.

Minerva and Rufus bring up the rear, Rufus holds his hat over his eyes and Minerva walks tall and proud the arrogant smirk fitting her face perfectly.

The group is then assaulted with flying slips of brightly colored paper, confetti.

"Sting Eucliffe," Lots of girls blow kisses and he pretends to catch some, efficiently making half of the female spectators faint.

"Rogue Cheney," Rogue stands there, his face blank although Lucy catches the slightest bit of boredom in his eyes.

" Rufus Lohr," Everyone cheers and Rufus just grins, a hand still placed firmly on his hat, tilting in slightly downward making it cast a shadow on his eyes.

"Lucy," The crowd roars with delight and Lucy just gives a painful grin as she attempts to cover her ears from the loud cheers, tripled because of her strong hearing.

"And last, but not least. Minerva." Minerva blows kisses into the crowd and winks at a few people.

By the time Mato is finished saying their names the whole stadium, or a large majority of it is yelling Sabertooth. Lucy can't help the grin that makes it's way onto her face. She is Sabertooth. The grin stays the whole time the rest of the teams are called. Natsu's team came in 8th place yet they still grin as if they have one first place.

Lucy watches as Natsu picks up Lisanna and twirls her around. She can hear the tinkling laugh as Lisanna begs him to put her down. Then she watches as Natsu glances at her quickly before wrapping his hands around her waist and kisses her, right there in front of thousands of people. Lucy turns around, her brown eyes glistening with unshed tears. Instead of being able to run off she is met with a pair of bright blue eyes.

Sting looks at her carefully and she stares back at him, a tear slipping down her cheek. He cups her chin, forcing her to look up at him and brushes away her tears.

"He's trying to hurt you Lucy. Don't let him win. Don't let him have the privilege of seeing your tears." Sting says whilst staring into her eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye Sting can see Natsu staring at him, a look of pure rage on him face.

"Kiss me." He whispers to Lucy, whose eyes widen.

Then slowly, ever so slowly she leans towards him. ( AN:Sometime before that her mask had disappeared.) His hand cups her face, urging her closer as he leans forward. Lucy's eyes close as her lips hover centimeters away from Sting's. His hot breath on her face as he leans down, capturing her lips in a moment of pure bliss. She doesn't hesitate as their lips move in sync almost as if dancing.

This feeling. She thinks. It is a feeling she hasn't felt for quite sometime. Not since Natsu last kissed her.

As the kiss deepens and their tongues mingle the feeling grows, bathing her whole body in the warmth of it.

After what seems like eternity they break away, breathing heavily and both of their eyes shining.

"Lucy." Sting breaths, mesmerized by the kiss that they shared.

"Sting." She says. It sounds almost as if she's agreeing by saying his name.

They stay there, staring at each other until Rogue interrupts them.

"Ahem. We should probably get going." He says looking around awkwardly while scratching the back of his neck.

Lucy sighs contently before skipping off to Minerva's side where they begin giggling.

"Sting." Rogue says nudging him slightly. Sting looks at his friend and can't help the grin that creeps onto his face.

Sting looks back at Natsu who glares at him, his eyes filled with jealousy. He smirks before giving him a warning glare.

"Mine." He mouths before walking closer to Lucy. He throws one last smirk at Natsu before teleporting back to their hotel.

"No!" Natsu screams as soon as they enter the hotel. His hand connects with the wall, leaving a decent sized imprint.

"No! No! No!" He screams in a rage.

"Natsu?" Lisanna says timidly

Natsu glares at her. "What?"

She looks like she just got slapped and flinches away from him, slowly stepping backwards. Natsu grabs her wrist to prevent her from going anywhere.

"Where do you think your going?" He growls at her.

Lucy wakes up at one o'clock in the morning to the sound of a small knock on her door. She creeps out of the bedroom careful not to wake Sting who sleeps in a chair near her bed. Carefully she opens the door cringing as it squeaks slightly.

She stands frozen as she looks at the person who came to her room so late, or early in the morning.

A girl the same age as Lucy stands in front of her door trembling. Her eyes are red and puffy, and tears form streaks on her dirt stained face. Her short white hair which is usually well kept is tangled and matted. She cradles her cheek where a visible red hand mark adorns it. She looks at Lucy, her dark blue eyes desperate and terror filled. Blood drips down her face from a cut above her left eyebrow.

"L-Lisanna?" Lucy asks her voice filled with horror, confusion and a small amount of anger at whoever did this to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm gonna rush out all the already-made chapters, and then I'll work on a new chapter for an hour, see how far I get : ) I'm gonna just put the same thing for the next few ANs so I can get it up. New updates will be every 2****nd**** day maybe, I don't know XD So um… please vote, review and fave!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly do no-**

**Sting: SHE DOESN'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, NOW HURRY HURRY!**

**Me: S-Sting…. *cries***

**Rogue: STING YOU BAKA! –walks over and comforts author-**

"L-Lisanna?" Lucy asks her, her face twisting into a look of utter horror.

Lucy grabs Lisanna's wrist gently and brings her into the house sitting her in a chair at the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." Lucy says rushing out of the room.

Lisanna is still trembling with fear, her eyes wide and frightened.

***Flashback***

_" Where do you think you're going?" Natsu growled, his hand gripping her wrist so hard she thought it would snap._

_"I-I was just going to let you c-c-calm d-down." Lisanna said nervously, tugging lightly on her wrist, trying to pull it from his grasp._

_"Are you sure you weren't trying to run off to Sabertooth? " Nastu snarled pulling her towards him._

_Lisanna was jerked forward and stumbled into Natsu's chest. He grabbed onto her when she attempted to get away._

_She tugged at her arm again, this time much more panicked ._

_"L-let go!" She said jerking her arm out of his grasp._

_She ran towards the door, but before she could open it she was thrown onto the floor. She looked up and let out a small squeak, unable to make any other noise as Natsu stood above her, outlined by the ceilings light. She felt something hot and sticky run down her face and tentatively reached a hand up to touch it._

_Blood._

_She got up slowly, and reached out to grasp the doorknob, her hand shaking. SMACK!_

_" I told you, You. Aren't. Going, Anywhere." Natsu snarled_

_Lisanna cradled her cheek and wiped the blood from her forehead. Her wrists had purple bruises which looked a lot like hands._

_She whimpered and crouched low to the ground, her eyes wide with fear as she ducked even lower to the ground, huddling into a corner._

_Natsu pulled her up off the ground where she had huddled and slammed his lips against hers. She yelped out of surprise and he shoved his tongue into her mouth, his hands roaming over her bruised and battered body._

_He pulled away and growled, " Mine." Before shoving her into his bedroom._

_Later she crept out of the bedroom and shoved her clothes on her body. She wasn't sure where she was going until she ended up in the Sabertooth hotel._

***Flashback ends here***

"Lisanna?" Lucy whispers worriedly. She shakes Lisanna's shoulder gently.

Lisanna immediately flinches and starts to murmur things that Lucy doesn't understand.

"Shhh, it's OK Lisanna. Come on, I'll take you to Minerva's room, she's awake, and we'll get you all fixed up."

Lucy leads Lisanna down a hall, knocking softly on a door with a yellow light glowing through the cracks. Minerva opens the door for Lucy and frowns when she sees Lisanna.

"What happened to her?" Minerva points at Lisanna who's eyes are focused on the ground.

"I-I'm not actually sure. . . Lisanna do you want to tell us while I heal you?" Lucy asks softly, looking at Lisanna.

Lisanna told Lucy and Minerva while Lucy is tending to her wounds. By the time she is finished Lucy is shaking with anger, her eyes have a dangerous glint in them.

"Lucy-chan, calm down." Minerva says touching Lucy's shoulder gently.

Lucy takes a deep breath and visibly relaxes slightly.

"Lisanna, do you wanna stay over tonight?" Lucy asks politely.

Lisanna opens her mouth and is about to speak until she is interrupted by a loud crash.

"Give her back! " A muffled voice yells from downastairs.

Lucy flings open the bedroom door and flies out, exiting the hotel room quickly. The rest of the Team Sabertooth follow after her having been awaken by the noise.

When Lucy arrives downstairs Natsu has a hold of her guild master, acusing him of taking Lisanna.

"Fire Dragon's- He starts to shout, aiming for the Guild Master.

Lucy kicks him across the room where he hits the wall, leaving a decent Natsu sized dent. She stalks over to him, a dark aura surrounding her instantly. Her hand grabs his spiky pink hair and yanks him from the ground.

"You will not just waltz in here, and acuse my guild master of doing something and then try a futile attempt at attacking him. Maybe you should ask Lisanna if she was kidnapped and brought here. " Lucy growls, throwing him at Lisanna's feet.

He gets up immediantly and grabs Lisanna's already bruised wrists.

"We're leaving and when we get back you and I are going to have a little 'chat'

about this. " He growls tugging Lisanna towards the door.

Her heels dig into the ground and she halts right in front of the doors.

"N-no, I-I'm staying here for now. " She says pulling her wrist out of Natsu's grasp.

He looks at her angrily and grabs her arm so hard there is a faint snapping sound before Lisanna cries out in pain. He yanks on her already broken arm, practically dragging her on the floor.

"She said no." Orga says, stepping forward and scooping Lisanna off the ground. Her pries Natsu's hand off of her wrist and looks at Natsu.

"I suggest you get your abusive Fairy ass outa here, now." Orga growls, it doesn't really sound like a suggestion, more like a command.

Natsu growls and tries to grab Lisanna again, Orga slaps his hand away, "Now!" He pushes Natsu out of the door his eyes filled with anger.

Lucy quiets the crying Lisanna and offers her a bath and some of her clothes. They walk up the stairs together, Lucy guiding Lisanna whose arm is healed, thanks to Lucy.

Natsu stops back home, his eyes seething with anger. When he gets in Happy flashes him a smile, and flies towards him, Natsu shoots him down with a glare. He locks himself in his room, already planning on how to get Lucy and Lisanna back.

'_They are Mine_! ' He thinks before drifting off, plans running through his mind.

Lucy wakes up and yawns, she is in a chair next to Sting while Lisanna sleeps peacefully on the bed. Lisanna says that she can no longer stay in Fairy Tail, so she is now a part of Sabertooth, which normally should excite Lucy, but she only pitties Lisanna. She stretches out her stiff muscles and attempts to rub her aching back. Her futile attempts are forgotten as a pair of warm hand slowly massage the sore flesh.

"Morning." Sting whispers, careful not to wake Lisanna.

"Morning." She whispers back turning around to give him a small peck on the cheek.

Wen she tries to pull back Stings arms circle around her waist and he kisses the breath out of her. She giggles quietly and Sting smiles.

"We have to get ready." She reminds him as he leans in for another kiss.

He groans sadly before kissing her one last time and parting to get dressed.

The challenge was 'Hidden' and to no one's surprise Sabertooth dominated the other guilds.

"Good job Rufus!" Lisanna and Yukino both squeal. They had become good friends.

Rufus just nods his head.

"The first battle of the day will be Lucy of Sabertooth versus Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale!" Mato says in his creepily cheerful voice.

Lucy smiles slightly at Lyon as they enter the arena.

"I'm not going to go easy on you, Lucy! " Lyon says, reading himself for battle.

**Well that's it :D Again, please vote, review and fave!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Derp :3 Nothing much to say, *eyes quickly dart over to tied up and half-dead Sting***

**Me: Uhm, Wendy? Could you heal him?**

**Wendy: A-aye!**

**Natsu: DON'T!**

**Me: NATSU SHUT IT! –throws bombs at-**

**Natsu: I WILL BE BACCCCCCK! –passes out-**

**Sting: OMG IMMA KILL DAT AUTHOR!**

**Me: LUCY!**

**Lucy: Author doesn't own fairy tail.**

**Normal POV, With Sabertooth, After battle**

Lucy wins. Everyone knew beforehand that she would. Even Lyon's own guild knew it. Of course Lucy just used Water Lock on him. Nothing too exciting.

Lisanna is still emotionally injured. She has been an emotional wreck all day, sobbing about random nonsense that Lucy couldn't understand.

Lucy is really sorry for Lisanna. She was never physically abused by Natsu. Of course there was the terrible verbal assaults he would throw at her. It was pretty bad, some of the things that he used to say. Lucy still doesn't like to argue with people very much.

"Good Job, Lucy." Rogue says, his voice suggesting a slight hint of boredom.

"Thanks. Wasn't very exciting though." Lucy says, sighing.

Rogue just nods his head and walks off somewhere, Frosch perching on his shoulder.

Sting nudges her lightly and points to Natsu who had grabbed Lisanna and was pulling her off to somewhere. Lucy's body radiates heat as she stalks angrily towards the duo. Sting is right on her heels, their exceeds trail behind this charting quietly.

"What do you think you're doing, Fool?" Lucy says, coldly and creepily calm.

Natsu flinches under her intense glare before straightening slightly.

"I was just going to have a civilized discussion with my _girlfriend._" He says looking at Lucy angrily.

Sting grabs Lisanna and gently guides her behind Lucy and him.

"First, I'm not your girlfriend. Second, I don't think that you were planning on a civilized discussion." Lisanna pipes up, looking over Lucy's shoulder.

Natsu growls before making his way back to his team.

"I think you need to speak to Fairy Tail about your. . . transfer." Lucy says staring at Lisanna.

She nods mutely and drags Lucy with her.

"Come with me, Please?" Lisanna begs, still grasping Lucy's wrist as if her life depended on it.

"Makarov, I have important matters to discuss with you, in private." Lucy says emotionlessly.

" How can I help you My Ch-, I mean, Lucy?" Makarov says scratching his neck nervously.

Lucy led Makarov to a secluded spot in the stadium before surrounding them in a protective sound bubble.

"M-master, I-I am going to leave Fairy Tail. I ghat good reason that I am sure Lucy can inform you of because I'm not comfortable speaking about it. " Lisanna is practically shaking with fear as she looks at Lucy nervously.

Makarov looks at Lucy expectantly.

"Lisanna, can you wait outside, Avi and Lily, my exceeds, will keep you company." Lucy smiles reassuringly at Lisanna before walking away as Lucy put up the sound shield again.

"I think we have a lot to talk about, Makarov." Lucy states and her former master just nods his head.

*** Flashback ***

_"Natsu, I was drunk. Gray was just helping me get home. It's not my fault you were on another mission with Lisanna." Lucy says the girl's name with disgust._

_"Shut Up! You are a filthy *****! Letting a man, one who strips in public for that matter, touch you and then "escort" you home. Do I look stupid?" Natsu shouts, his hand connecting with the wall, dangerously close to Lucy._

_Tears well in her eyes. She wasn't a freak, right?_

_"A-a w-w-*****?" She whimpers, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks and dripping off her chin._

_She looks at him with desperate eyes, "I- I'm sorry. You're right, it's my fault. I shouldn't ever let Gray touch me. I-I'm not a *****, right?"_

_"Of course not! I'm glad that you apologized. I never want to see you anywhere near Gray again though, OK?" She nods her head obediently._

_Those words stung, like a slap in the face. Lucy was a very fragile person. She didn't have the best childhood with her father and wasn't very used to name calling. Saying Lucy was a ***** really crushed her confidence and made her desperate for Natsu to take it back._

_Lucy walks into the kitchen, pulling out ingredients to make spicy chicken wings._

_"Lucy?" Natsu growls, his voice emphasizing the anger written clearly on his face._

_Lucy looks at him, obviously confused._

_"What is it Natsu? Did I do something wrong?" She looks at him, her head tilting slightly._

_"Why is their a picture of you and Gray by your bed?" Natsu glares at her and thrusts the picture in her face._

_Lucy reaches out to grab it but Natsu throws the picture across the room, the glass frame shattering and the small fragments punching across her floor._

_A small sob escapes Lucy's lips, " H-he's my best frie-_

"_Clean up this mess, *****." Natsu growls, slamming the door and l,waving a frozen Lucy with tears cascading down her cheeks._

_" I'm a. . . *****. I. Am. A.*****. A *****. A filthy dirty *****."_

_Lucy collapsed in front of the picture, her tears landing on the small pieces of paper which made up her and Gray's smiling faces. She ignored the throbbing pain of her legs as the glass cut into them. She stayed that way for a while, crying her eyes out and attempting to put the picture back together with shaky hands._

_Finally, after giving up she cleaned her legs and bandaged them. She swept up the shards of glass and the little pieces of paper, still crying. She dumped them into the trash can and continues to make the spicy chicken wings, whipping her eyes occasionally._

*** Flashback. . . END!***

"It wasn't until two months later, after many more verbal assaults that he accused me of cheating, again, with Laxus because he found a picture of us hugging. I found out later that the "missions" Natsu had been going on with Lisanna was him cheating on me. He had told Lisanna that him and I broke up." Lucy finishes her explanation of her and Lisanna's reasons for quitting the guild.

"I would appreciate it if you kept this on the low profile. Mira and Elfman have a right to know, as the rest of Team Natsu. After the Grand Magic games you can tell the whole guild. "

"Anything for you two. You're still my children at heart you know," Makarov says, smiling warmly at Lucy.

"Thank you, I miss you guys, well most of you guys, but Sabertooth is my home." Lucy returns Makarov's smile before hugging the small man.

Lucy takes down the sound barrier and see's Lisanna taking to the two exceeds.

"Let's go, Lisanna. Also, is it OK if Team Natsu, Mira and Elfman know?"

Lisanna gives a small smile and nods her head, walking towards Team Sabertooth.

**Normal POV, With Fairy Tail, Master Makarov**

" Team Natsu, not including Natsu and Happy, Mira and Elfman, I would like to speak to you privately." Master Makarov announces to the crowd of Fairy Tail members.

Team Natsu looks confused but do as Master says and walk towards him, Mira and Elfman follow. Master Makarov leads them outside a little ways away from the guild.

"I know some of you are wondering why I have gathered you here." Master Makarov starts, the small group of people nod their head.

"Lisanna has left the guild." Master Makarov says seriously.

A few cries of surprise and gasps of disbelief surge through the four people who look Master for an explanation.

Master Makarov takes a deep breath before launching into his explanation. By the end of the story Mirajane is sobbing and Elfman is shouting things about not being a man. Erza face is a mask of pure rage and Gray just clenches and unclenches him hands while muttering under his breath.

"Mirajane, Elfman you are dismissed. You are not to speak to anyone about Lisanna and don't kill Natsu, I still need him for the games. Gray, Erza I need you to stay here. We have things to discuss." Master Makarov says waving off Mira and Elfman.

"We won't start without you." Mirajane says before walking away with Elfman.

"Gray, Erza. Your former teammate, Lucy Heartfilia has come to me and told me about Lisanna. She has also told me other things that you might find interest in knowing."

Gray and Erza looked at him expectantly.

"Master, she betrayed us, why would you even want to talk to us. She cheated on Natsu!" Erza says coldly.

"Lucy did not cheat on Natsu. Natsu cheated on her. Lucy did not betray us either. She couldn't bare to be in the same room with Natsu because of the verbal abuse that he made her endure when they were together." Master continued his story, interrupted by the occasional growl or threat to Natsu.

When he was finished Erza had a dangerous aura around her and Gray had a similar one.

"Gray and I will be leaving now, please do not interrupt us." Erza says coldly.

The doors burst open to reveal a very angry Erza and Gray. Immediately Mirajane and Elfman walks over to them and all together they stalk over to Natsu who is eating. A dark aura surrounds the four as they glared at Natsu.

"Unmanly!" Elfman shouts, throwing Natsu into a wall.

"How dare you do such a thing!" Gray says, his fist connecting with Natsu's jaw.

Elfman and Gray repeatedly hit and kicked Natsu who attempted to fight back.

"Enough." Erza and Mirajane say at the same time.

Natsu looks relieved until Erza requips into her Heaven's Wheel armor and Mirajane goes Satan Soul.

They both attack Natsu and soon Elfman and Gray join in. People stand back, to afraid to question the groups actions.

"How could you do something like that?" Mirajane screeches, throwing Natsu across the room.

"Why would you even say so,etching like that?" Erza shouts, throwing Natsu back to Mirajane.

Erza and Mirajane end up throwing Natsu back in forth across the room while punching him. Occasionally Gray hits him with ice arrows and Elfman intercepts to punch him in the face. Master Makarov just sits calmly as Natsu gets bloodied and battered.

"Okay, I think that's enough...For now." Master Makarov says.

Wendy rushes over to heal Natsu and the group of four look at Natsu crossly.

"A disgrace." Gray spits, abruptly turning away from Natsu's broken form.

The others echo their agreement and walk off, throwing dirty looks towards Natsu.

"Nakama don't hurt their Nakama. You guys are traitors." Natsu retorts feebly.

The group of four turn around, ready to hit Natsu to death, their faces full of new anger. Erza re-quips a sword and gets ready to slice him into Natsu sticks until a large hand crushes Natsu into the ground.

"How dare you say such a thing!" Master Makarov says, his fist still crushing Natsu.

The guild gasps. Master Makarov does not lose his temper easily.

**Normal POV! With Sabertooth, Lucy's Dream**

_Lucy's hair billows around her, lashing out at the wind and whipping at her face. She walks in a forest, heading towards a small clearing. The moon reflects over the shimmering pond and the crickets chirp. Such a peaceful scene. Lucy inhales the fresh night air, grateful for the escape from reality. We sits in the soft grass and pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them, gazing at the shimmering lake._

_Suddenly a fire breaks out, catching all the trees in the orange light. Lucy stands up, surprised. She turns slowly, the fire surrounds her completely and she takes an automatic step back._

_"Miss me, *****?" A voice says in her ear._

_A shiver runs down her spine and she gets ready to throw a punch._

_"We wouldn't want to do that, would we? The voice hissed, grabbing her wrist._

_She stiffens as a pair of lips kiss her neck._

_" Mine." The voice whispers, their sharp dragon-like fangs sinking into her flesh._

_Lucy lets out a blood curdling scream as the voice rips off her clothing. She sees a flash of pink before waking up, still screaming._


	10. Chapter 10

**Its getting a bit boring now, just copying and pasting… -sigh-**

**Wellll. It's gotta be done! I kinda panicked earlier and was like:**

'**wwwaait! I cant ruin this awesome story! –cries-' then I gave myself more confidence :3 Soooooooooooooooo. I wanna do a hold your breath and type thing, okay…GO!**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo I got 238 O's apparently.. yay XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail….-sighs-**

**Well, I'm gonna save all the chapters and then relax for an hour, watch a bit of brocon…eat coco pops… and um yeah. Please vote on the poll, review and fave! Thank youu~**

**Normal POV with Lucy**

Taking a walk always helps Lucy when she has a bad dream. That's why she is sitting alone in front of the small pond underneath the cherry blossom tree. The frogs croak and the crickets chirp while Lucy sits there, still and silent. She remembers the dream like it had actually real. The fire was so intense, so real and vibrant. She could literally feel Natsu's breath on her skin and his hot fingers running down her neck. She involuntarily shivers and shakes her head, trying to rid the thoughts from her mind.

The moonlight reflects off the pond in such away that the whole scenery looks like a Fairy Tale. All she needs was her prince to rescue her from her nightmares. She can't help but feel like Sting would be her prince, her knight in shining armor, her rescuer. She giggles a little imagining Sting in an overly large Knight's costume. A Fairy Tale. She wishes she was in one of those. In Fairy Tales you always know that in the end everything will be better, a happy ending. No matter what there is always a happy ending. Lucy wants a happy ending. But this is real life, and Fairy Tales don't exist in real life.

"I hate Happy Endings." She whispered softly, tears collecting in her eyes.

"Happy Endings. Always the thing that makes everything better. Always tricking people into growing up thinking that everyone will get a happy ending. It's just so. . . mean. "

Lucy feels the tears slide down her cheeks and she can't really understand why she would be crying.

"Blondie?" A male voice asks softly as a hand wipes away a stray tear.

"Sting?" She asks her lip quivering.

"Why am I crying Sting? What's the point?" She wipes her hand and looks at the salty wetness with distaste.

"Why am I crying? I don't understand." She whispers, her head down as she looks at the green blades of grass.

"I don't know. I think that you're sad." He grasps her face and tilts it upward, staring straight into her eyes.

"I can fix it though. You don't need to be sad." He murmurs, his lips inches from hers.

She nods her head mutely and closes her eyes, leaning foward slightly. His lips capture her in a gentle, loving kiss and their lips move in sync, molding perfectly.

"Lucy, I think I'm falling for you." He murmurs when they pull away, their foreheads pressing together as he looks into her eyes.

"We have a problem then." She whispers, pulling back slightly.

He looks at her, shocked, confused and slightly hurt. Then she leans over, her mouth hovering above his ear.

"I can't catch you if I'm falling too." She whispers in his ear and then pulls back to look at him, smiling gently.

He grins widely and pulls her into another deep kiss, nibbling on her lip for entrance. She obliges willingly and locks her arm around his neck. Their tongues battle and Lucy loses before pulling away and gasping for air.

"Luce, do you want to be my girlfriend? I didn't ask you officially." He smirks and looks at her expectantly.

"Of course! I mean, who wouldn't want to be with my Stingy-bee?" She giggled, leaning into his side and looking out at the pond.

He laughs at her protectiveness and wraps an arm around her waist.

"You know that I like you, probably love you, right?" He asks, not wanting to outright say he loves her because they just started dating even though they have sort of been in a relationship for awhile.

"Yeah, you know I feel the same way, and I would tell you that I love you but we just started dating, right?" She gives a goofy grin and looks up at him affectionately, her eyes shining brightly.

He nods his head and looks down at her smiling, his blue eyes filled with such affection Lucy felt like she was a princess.

"Be my prince?" She asks him her smiling softly.

"Always." He whispers, capturing her lips in another passionate kiss.

It occurs to Sting that he should ask Lucy why she was out here in the first place because that is what he was first intending to do.

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?" She asks, cuddling into his side.

"Why did you came here in the middle of the night?" He asks her curiously.

She stiffens immediately and shivers, squeezing her eyes tight.

"Bad dream." She mumbles wrapping her arms around Sting's middle and burying her head into his side.

After a while Sting could feel a wet substance seeping into his shirt.

"Hey, no crying. Do you want to talk about your dream?" He smooths her hair and pulls her closer.

"Well, It-it was about . . . . N-Natsu." It was a nightmare really. See, I was in this clearing, with a pond and a big tree." She looks up at Sting to see if he is paying attention.

Sting nods his head and listens to Lucy's vivid description of her dream. She says that it was so real, the heat of his breath, the fingers in her Sting.

"It was like he was actually their, in the room." She says quietly.

Sting stiffens when he hears that. Like he was actually there, in the room. The words bounce around in his skull and he gets an uneasy feeling. Actually there, in the room. There, in the room. In the room. In. The. Room. Stings eyes widen and he bolts upward, scanning the area and taking a deep whiff.

"In the room!" He shouts.

"Lucy stay here, I need to see something. I think you're dream felt so real because some of it was. The heat of Natsu's breath, his fingers on you. Just stay, OK?" He says, slightly panicked.

Lucy nods her head and Sting dashes off, his blonde hair the last glimpse she gets of him before he's gone.

**Normal POV, With Natsu, SOMEWHERE?**

Mine, all mine. Natsu let's out a creepy cackle as he leaps nimbly from tree to tree, careful as not make too much noises.

'_Mine. Mine. Mine. All for me!_' He thinks gleefully, perching on a branch a few feet from a pond and a cherry loss on tree.

He listens closely as a feminine voice speaks affectionately and a male voice replies. A fire starts in the pit of his stomach as two blondes kiss affectionately. Natsu growls inaudibly, itching to strangle the blonde man who would dare put his hands on Natsu's property.

'_Mine. She's mine! Get your filthy hands off her, Pig_'

He watches as rather man jumps up suddenly before dashing off in the direction of the hotel. Natsu grins happily and springs from the tree, landing in the clearing with a soft thud.

**Normal POV, With Lucy, The pond**

Lucy's head whips around so fast she thinks she might have gotten whiplash when she hears a soft thud. Her eyes widen with shock and horror at the man in front of her.

"Natsu?" She whispers before blacking out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Normal POV , Natsu**

Natsu sits in the dark cave, his keen eyes looking at Lucy's limp form chained against the wall. Her hands are high above her head and she is slumped forward, her chained wrists preventing her from other movements. She had no clothes on, because, why should Natsu need to clothe his property? He would have seen her eventually anyhow.

_She's yours._ A voice whispers. _Claim her before it's too late._

Natsu shakes his head, ridding himself of the voice and looking at Lucy carefully. That voice. It's not a demon, or a potion. It's him. It's his mind telling his to do theses things. Some might call it . . . schizophrenia.

Ever since he was little it was always That Voice. It was That Voice that found Igneel. That Voice. The death of his parents. They went together, hand in hand. Nasu killed his parents. He would never tell anyone that. But he did. He killed them.

Igneel knew about it. That Voice. He told Natsu that it would get better in time. He said he would find other people and they would help him. Lisanna helped him. Lucy helped him. That Voice. It always had a way of. . . taking control. Natsu was a little jealous when Lucy hung out with Laxus, when Lisanna hung out with Gray. Little things. But it set him off. That Voice. It would spout accusations that would pour out of his mouth. It made him do things. No, he made himself do things.

_Hurry up, you fool! Do you want her to be with that blonde idiot?! Do it!_

Natsu shook his head but the words wouldn't go away until he submitted. He had learned that early on.

Natsu walks forwards, his hand tugging his other hand as he stood in front of Lucy. He stripped. Right there he stripped naked and took away Lucy's innocence. While she was half unconscious.

Lucy is half awake and could make out Natsu's blurred figure. She is barely aware of anything, her vision is blurred, her senses are dull. She was barely aware of Natsu pressed against her, sweat coating his body, or the fact that her lower region was burning with such intensity that she felt she should scream. But she didn't because she wasn't aware of it. She wasn't aware when he took away the last wisp of innocence that she was saving for her boyfriend. She wasn't aware that, by technicality she was cheating on Sting when they hadn't even dated for a week, Or even a full three hours. She let out a soft groan of pain and slumped forwards once again, seeping into unconsciousness.

**Lucy's Dream**

_Her mother sits at the head of a large dining table, a smile adorning her perfect features._

_"Lucy, Dear. I want you to listen alright?" She asks in melodic tone._

_Lucy Heartfilia, current age of seven, nods her head swiftly her eyes staring at her mother intensely, ready to memorize every word._

_"You have extraordinary powers, talents, really. Some day, in the future, you are going to be kidnapped by the son of Igneel, the fire dragon. He will take you to a cave. In that cave you will remember what I am saying." Her mother stares at her, trying to decipher if Lucy is really listening._

_Lucy nods her head again, her head bobbing like a bobble heads._

_"There will be a key chain, filled with lots of keys. They will be beside you. Pick them up, they're yours. Those keys belong to you. The daughter of Acnologia. Use them, any one of them and leave. Natsu can handle himself."_

_Lucy nods her head, daughter of who? Oh, well. She figures it's just some old people saying that old people say._

_"Tea Party!" She shouts, tugging at her mother's hand, already forgetting the conversation._

***Dream End***

**Normal POV, With Lucy, Lucy Wakes Up**

The dream is still fresh in her mind as she wakes up, recalling her half groggy state and her jaw dropping in horror.

'What the heck? Where Am I?'

She wants to scream and kick Natsu so hard that he would collapse. Instead she reaches her foot out sideways, feeling for the keys her mother mentioned in the dream.

Her foot connects with the unmistakable feeling of smooth keys and the uses her toes to grasp them, bending down to grab them with her mouth.

Subconsciously she wonders where Natsu is as she works hard to transfer the keys to her hand while looking through them. There's a lot of keys. With Lucy's keys and these keys she has eighty-eight. Lucy is owner of, like, all of the keys. Plus whatever the portal keys are. The Portal Keys are all pure white and have a lot of details. One of the keys has a golden dragon, its long tail wrapping around the entire key. Another key has an angel looking person except the wings are bent and broken looking and the person looks mournful. She looks through them. Fallen Angel, Dragon, Death, blah blah blah.

"What are you doing, Luce?" Natsu says in a warning tone.

"Oh, The usual. You know, being horrified that I just got attacked while I was unconscious by my ex-boyfriend. Just musing over the fact that I lost my innocence to someone I hate, while I was unconscious. What about you, Dragneel-San?" She says coldly, staring at the wall.

Lucy looks at the keys in her hand before setting them back on the ground. Natsu was going to pay. Lucy's magic wasn't working and she wasn't sure why. Maybe if her magic wasn't working it would be the same for Natsu.

"Why doesn't my magic work?" She asks in an innocent voice.

She looks closely, finding the dark outline of the pink haired Mage who was clutching his head in his hands. He kept mumbling about voices and death. Correction; crazy, abusive ex-boyfriend_._

**Normal POV, With Natsu, Lucy Wakes Up**

_Goody, Goody Goody! All mine!_

Oh god. What did he do? What did he do? He didn't want this to happen, not this way at least. It had though, he couldn't take it back. It was his desires mixed with the command that he was sending to himself that got him into this.

_Now I can get Lisanna! Mine! Mine! MINE!_

Natsu cradles his head in his hands, his fingernails digging into his scalp.

"Go away. Go away. Go away." He murmurs desperately.

"N-N-Natsu?" The beautiful blonde across from him asks.

He opens his mouth to reply but before he can, a large BOOM! Shake's the floor and the cave wall bursts through, the sun's rays shining down of the dust fragments.

"Sting?" Lucy questions, confused.


	12. Chapter 12

**Derp :3 A few more chaps to re-upload and FINALLY I can make it… after I finish a one shot that's been swirling in my head ALL DAY!**

**Also, I finally got my mistake line thingy working, so all spelling mistakes SHALL BE FIXXEDD! XD So um…. Yeah. Also, the votes so far are:**

**Rogue x Lucy: 2**

**Sting x Lucy: 1**

**The Others: 0**

**So, Rogue x Lucy is in the lead…hmm how's THAT going play out…? Joking, I have a brief idea of how. Well, got to speed this up now!**

**(I take one-shot requests :D) **

**Normal POV, CHANGED TO PAST TENSE!**

Some say that there is always a calm before the storm. They say everything is perfect. This was one thing she did not believe. She had less than a night of calmness, besides storms were absolutely unpredictable. What if Laxus and Juvia both got angry simultaneously and decided to make a storm? What if someone else was feeling peace while others were in a mixture of utter helplessness, or there whole life was unravelling? There was no such thing as 'Calm before the storm.'

The blonde beauty mulled over those thoughts and many others while the blonde and the pink haired men fought violently. She wasn't the slight bit concerned now that her favourite blonde haired, over-protective, hard-headed idiot was here to save her, the damsel in distress. Maybe she should have been worried. After all, happy endings didn't exist did they? But, most times reality tricks you into going soft before destroying you. So, maybe calm before the storm was real? Was it just a way for real-life to destroy your hopes of ever being happy.

The goddess like woman shooed away the bad thoughts, focusing on the partially obscured battle due to the dust and rock fragments swimming in the musky cave air. None to her surprise it was the White Dragon Slayer who was winning, the name fitting due to the fact he had supposedly killed the dragon which had raised him. She wondered vaguely of the whereabouts of her exceeds, along with the other dragon slayers who were panting from fatigue. Absentmindedly she clapped her hands as best as she could, which was not much do to the fact her wrists were still encased in the thick iron shackles. Wait, Iron? Oh god, she was stupid wasn't she. Completely and utterly hopeless. Not to mention stupid.

The seemingly harmless brown eyed blonde sprang upwards and looked at the chains with hunger. She licked her lips and opened her mouth wide, her powerful jaws cutting clean through the hard metal substance with ease as she chewed the chains happily. Doing the same she was left with similar looking wrist accessories as Virgo, the chains barely brushing the ground and making a soft tinkling sound along with the extra keys she held as she sauntered forwards at a leisurely pace, seemingly in no rush to see to boys who were ready to rip each others throats out.

She seemed unaware of her clothing, or lack there was of it, as she stood in between each of the attacks, stopping them with a single hand.

"I will let you continue as soon as I am informed of the whereabouts of Lily and Avi." She said in a surprisingly cold tone, completely opposite of her warm and friendly appearance.

The blonde haired man opened his mouth, completely prepared to answer the girl when a black mist surrounded her, obscuring her from view.

"Lucy?" The blonde man asked, his blue eyes clouded with a panicked look.

"Luce?" The pink haired man sprinted forward frantically, running straight into a barrier of some sort.

Inside the shield and the black mist was Lucy Heartfilia, blonde haired, brown eyed, goddess like girl sitting on the ground in confusion.

"Hello?" She asked a noticeable hint of fear in her voice.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. Why do you even grant these pitiful weaklings to look at you?" A deep, masculine voice asked, seemingly from everywhere.

Lucy's eyes darted around the blackish dome, her hands trembling slightly.

"S-show yourself y-you coward!" She said in an unconvincing attempt to sound like she was fearless.

"Come with me, Lucy dear. I can give you so much more." The voice purred, almost in her ear.

She looked behind her, hoping to find the owner of the voice instead she was graced with the black fog which rendered her sight beyond where she was sitting useless.

"Only if you tell me who you are." She said bravely.

The voice laughed coldly, more of a dark chuckle than a laugh. "My Dear, what is the importance of my name when I could kill you now. I only wish to give you a better life, where there are no silly fools running around pretending to be strong and tough. I promise you will be happy." The voice said, the words echoing through the dome of fog.

"I-I. . . I" her voice faltered and she paused, inhaling deeply before standing up and turning in a slow circle.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" She said coolly, her voice resonating her fierce attitude and fearlessness.

Outside of the dome Sting hit at the barrier with a roar, a desperate attempt to smash it.

"This is your fault, you bastard. Why do you try to take her? Why would you hurt Lisanna? I looked up to you once!" Sting shouted, directing his fury to Natsu.

The said pink haired man didn't seem to hear him seeing he was mumbling incoherently to himself, his hands clamped over his hands.

"And if I don't? What then?" Natsu murmured, already fearing the fact that in a moments notice he would want to do what the voices told him. He would want to do it and he would enjoy doing it.

"Sting, kill me. Hurry!" Natsu shouted, his sanity slipping away.

Sting turned to look at Natsu, his face clearly showing his surprise in the outrageous and sudden request.

"W-what?" He asked incredulously.

"Hurry!" Natsu shouted, gripping the last slip of sanity like it was a winning lottery ticket.

"Please! I don't want this any more! Please!" Natsu sobbed, collapsing to the ground.

"You're sure, right?" Sting asked, approaching him warily.

Natsu nodded, suppressing a growl from escaping his throat.

A conveniently placed katana was plunged into Natsu's back just as his remaining sanity slipped away, his heart stabbed straight on mark like a dart on a dart board.

The pink haired boy gasped for breath, holding his chest where the sticky, warm liquid was already seeping through his fingers and soaking his vest.

"I apologize, Natsu." Sting said, ripping the katana from Natsu's back and releasing the blood which had been somewhat stopped due to the katana.

Natsu looked at Sting, his hand reaching out to grasp his leg in the most dramatic of scenes in this chapter.

"Tell Lucy. . ." Natsu gasped for air.

"Tell Lucy I said-" Sting's eyes widened considerably and he stepped back, astonished by what Natsu had told him.

"W-what?!" He shouted.

**Meanwhile With Lucy**

"Zeref?!" She shouted incredulously, looking at the man in front of her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Meow. Please review and favourite! So yah. Vote as well! ALSSSOOO! I added a Rogue x Lucy bit in here too, just to make sure y'all know that it might NOT be Sting x Lucy**

**Rogue: Wait what?**

**Me: You heard me, Shadow Boy!**

**Lucy: Wait **_**WHAT**_

**Me: YOU AINT DEAF SO SERIOUSLY! Anyway, who do you prefer, Sting or Rogue? *smirks***

**Rogue: Don't make her choose, meanie.**

**Me: Oh? What's this? Shadow Boy worried she won't pick him?**

**Rogue: W-WHAT! *blushes***

**Lucy: I'd pre-**

**Sting: DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE! *clamps hand over Lucy's mouth***

***Flashing Backwards in time***

_"Hey Lucy?" Sting looked at the beautiful blonde sitting across the table from him drinking hot chocolate._

_"Hmm?" She asked, popping on if the fluffy marshmallows into her mouth._

_He looked at her again. This was Lucy, his best friend, his secret crush. Yeah, the great Sting had a crush. He sighed._

_"Have you ever thought about the future?" He asked her remembering the time he had thought about having children._

_"What kind of future? Like, career or life?" She asked, slightly intrigued and wondering where he was heading with this conversation._

_"Marriage, children, stuff like that." He told her, curiously awaiting his answer._

_Lucy mulled over the question, biting her plump bottom lip softly and furrowing her eyebrows._

_"I guess I haven't given it to much thought," She started. "But, I figure I'll stay here, probably with Minerva, Rogue and you. As for children-" She stopped suddenly and stared at him, looking deeply into his eyes._

_"Blue eyes, Blue eyes and blonde hair. Or maybe some brown eyes. Or both, one with blue eyes and the other with brown?" She asked it more in a questioning tone, as if it were her and Sting's future._

_"Yeah." He murmured looking at her in the same way. "One boy and one girl. Maybe the girl would be older?"_

_"Yes. She will be like his protector. Someone he could always go to." She said wistfully, her eyes getting distant look, much like Sting's._

_"Yeah, and they could both rely on their parents. We would always be there to comfort them. Right?" He didn't even realize the fact that he had pretty much said he wanted to marry Lucy._

_"Oh yes, but we should get married before we have them. Maybe a beach wedding?" She didn't even realize that she was saying she too wanted to get married to him._

_"A beach wedding? It sounds nice. I think Rogue and Minerva would make the perfect Best Man and Maid Of Honor." He was completely lost in his own fantasy, oblivious to the guild members who were now listening to their conversation._

_"Ooh! What if Lector we the Ring Bearer? That would be sooo cute! And then Fro and Lily could hold the train of the dress. Oh my gosh! Avi could be the flower girl!" She gave a small squeal of delight._

_"I wouldn't care if we got married in a ditch, being with you would make me more that happy." He murmured, grabbing her hand gently._

_"Marrying you would be wonderful." She whispered, leaning forward slightly._

_Sting leaned forward too until their lips were centimeters apart._

_"Ahem." A familiar voice said, looking at the two curiously._

_Sting and Lucy snapped out of their dazes and pulled their hands away, locking them in their laps._

_"You two okay?" Minerva asked, moving beside Rogue to look at the two blondes were blushing ten shades of red._

_"F-fine!" Lucy squeaked, covering her face with her hands._

_Sting turned away from his friends, not wanting them to see his obvious embarrassment and was met with a giggling guild who were whispering furiously to each other._

_"Aww, I wish someone would be that romantic to me." Yukino said to a group of girls, hearts in her eyes._

_"I know! It was so cute!" A lowly member of the guild squealed._

_Sting blushed harder and grabbed his cloak, preparing to leave._

_"Hey, Lucy? You ready to go?" Sting asked. It wasn't like he did it to be cute, Lucy always walked home with him._

_"Yeah." She said softly, waving to her friends and grabbing a thin jacket._

_They walked out of the group of giggling idiots side by side. The night was an especially cold one and Sting could see his breath coming out in white puffs of smoke._

_"I-I wasn't lying." Lucy said suddenly._

_Sting turned to look at her trembling body, his blue eyes holding a certain warmth that only she could bring out in him._

_"Nor I. I promise someday Lucy Heartfilia, we will have a girl and boy. Blue eyes and brown eyes." He said softly, wrapping his heavy cloak around her shoulders._

_"Let's hurry and get you home, it's cold." He whispered, gathering her up in his arms and taking off, although holding her was probably unnecessary._

_When he and Lucy got to her house he set her down on the couch, she was already fast asleep and snoring lightly._

_"Goodnight." He whispered closing her door and exiting the apartment complex, forgetting about the cloak Lucy was snuggling._

_"Goodnight." Lucy whispered although she wasn't completely conscious, burying her head into the cloak and inhaling deeply._

***Flashback End***

"Tell Lucy to take care of the baby." The pink haired man said with his last wisp of life.

How was Sting supposed to keep his promise now?

***Rogues Dream***

_Rogue woke up in a field, covered with daffodils. _

"_What the..?" He muttered._

_Then he saw it, a girl, with blonde hair, and a cream dress that flowed with the breeze, as her hair did too._

"_Lucy..?" He called out._

_She spun around, tears dripping off her cheeks. "R-Rogue.." She whimpered._

"_L-Lucy what's wrong..?" _

"_R-R-Rogue… I.. I think I love you."_

_Rogues eyes widened._

"_I love you too, Lucy," He replied._

_Lucy beamed, and took a step forward to kiss him, and both of them held their hands out, until Lucy started being pulled back._

"_R-ROGUE! HELP!" She screamed._

"_LUCY!" Rogue roared._

"_YOU'LL FIND ME AT THE CO-" And then she vanished._

"_Lucy… Lucy… come back Lucy.." Rogue screamed out as tears streamed down his face._

"_I… I love you, Lucy…" He murmured._

***Dream End***

Rogue woke up sweating.

"L-Lucy.. something isn't right… it's just not right…" He muttered.

He fell asleep again, and dreamed peacefully.


	14. Chapter 14

**Review, vote and favourite, blah blah blah.. So, did you like the Rogue x Lucy? XD I have nothing else to say except… nothing. So, continue onwards, on your journey to… um I forget. Also, I'm gonna post the rest tomorrow probs. Gonna work on 'How to save a life' chap 2, get that up, that will be the end of THAT fic, then I'm gonna do a fanfic about this team who barely get the spotlight, Yes. It's…**

**Laxus Dreyar,**

**Evergreen,**

**Bickslow,**

**Freed Justine!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\**

**Normal POV, With Sting**

The sun shone through the curtains and the blonde haired male squinted, covering his eyes. He groaned, rolling over in his large king sized bed. His head was throbbing. How much did he drink?

"Mornin'." A soft voice murmured, running a long finger down his chest.

His eyes shot open and suddenly he was fully awake. Shit. He scrambled backwards falling off the bed. Someone giggled.

"Last night was great." The girl whispered, slowly edging towards.

Sting shook his head and stood up, searching for his clothes. He pulled his jeans on swiftly and ran a hand through his hand, sighing. What would Lucy do if she knew he had slept with some girl while she was probably being tortured or something.

"Baby." The woman's voice whispered.

He felt two hands wrap around his waist and he growled. It's almost like she was stupid.

"Leave." Sting said coldly, glaring at her.

"Kiss me." She whispered, her breath tickling his ear.

Suddenly he found himself doing exactly that, he was kissing her. He pulled away hastily and glared at her.

"What the hell?" He growled.

The woman cocked her head, her big green eyes calculating his every move, every time he shifted or ran his hand through his blonde locks.

"You only do that when you're nervous or stressed. Why are you nervous?" She pointed at him as he ran a hand through his hand again.

He pulled his hand away and glared at her, something he seemed to do often.

"I have a girlfriend who was kidnapped by Zeref and I am here, sleeping with you. Now Le-"

The woman's lips crashed against his. She pulled away quickly and looked into his eyes.

"Your girlfriend doesn't matter. She's probably dead. You like me. We are dating. Now kiss me."

Sting's eyes became distant and he kissed her full on the lips, his hands finding their way to her hips.

"By the way, I'm Kiana." she whispered.

**Normal POV, With Rogue**

He was about to open the door to Sting's room, wanting to know if he was going to the guild. Lately Sting had been a mess, drinking and then coming home so late.

Lucy getting kidnapped had taken a big hit on Sting as it had on everyone. Even him. Rouge missed the petite blonde who was always so...perfect. So he had to admit, he liked the blonde girl. He liked the way she stood up to anyone and everyone and she didn't have a problem with speaking her mind. Most of all he liked that she was her. One hundred per-cent authentic Lucy Heartfilia.

"Holy Shit." He shouted, staring wide eyed at the two people on the bed.

Sting was in a very, very heated make out session with some *****.

Sting scrambled up and the girl blushed. Rouge just glared at Sting. How dare his best friend do this. He betrayed his girlfriend. Sting opened his mouth to speak but Rouge just held up a hand and walked out of the door, his face emotionless even though his eyes burned with an endless anger.

**Normal POV, With Lucy**

She curled up in the darkest corner of the large ballroom, her head in her hands. The shadows enveloped her in their comforting silence and she sobbed into her hand. Her breaths were uneven and laboured as her nails dug into the soft flesh of her palms.

The moonlight washed over the spotless tile floor and the drapes that framed the tall windows swayed slightly. Her sobs echoed through the large empty room and bounced off the walls. The sounds of her tears landing on the cold floor were intensified and sounded deafening in the utter silence.

"Sting" She murmured in a voice scarcely above inaudible.

The tears streamed down her face and overflowed, spewing like a waterfall of bitter, salty, water. The blood poured from the spots she dug her nails into her flesh to hard and dripped on her bare legs. She punched one of the large mirrors, shattering it to pieces.

The shards fell to the ground and tiny fragments bounced off the hard floor. Dark liquid ran down her bloody hand and landed on the floor with small plink. She ignored the shattered glass and put her head back between her hands, the tears already threatening to fall again.

The breeze rushed through the open window and with it came a single cherry blossom, dancing in the wind. The little pink flower landed at her feet, brushing her toes slightly. Her head darted up from her hands and she looked down at the tiny pink flower. The tips of a few of the petals were now soaked in the blood that had fell from her hand.

"A cherry blossom? In the middle of the desert?" She asked to herself.

She examined it and smiled softly. She remembered that Sting had asked her to be with him at a cherry blossom tree. Suddenly a different image popped into her head. Her and Rouge sprawled out across the grass underneath a large cherry blossom tree, eating ice cream.

She remembered them laughing and talking until the sun had set and they had gone home. It was when she was still sad because of Natsu and she had been crying before he had comforted her.

She shook her head, trying to get Rouge out of her mind. Whatever had happened that night she had sworn to never think of it again as soon as she had kissed Sting. Beside, she loved Sting.

The blood continually dripped and her eyelids became heavy. She closed them reluctantly and fell into a fitful sleep, her mind filled with the only time she had ever kissed Rouge.


	15. Chapter 15

**So. I'm back with another of the already-posted chapters. And also, I CANT OPEN ANY OTHER FILES! I mean really?! I had a bit of SDS Chapter 5 wrote out, and it's… gruesome…?! And, I was forced outside today… it was torture!**

**Also, I'm gonna win a bet :D My friends bet that I couldn't finish a 277 paged book in a day, and I finished it! :) Never underestimate a nerd :3 So…yeah. I'll work on a chapter when all the pre-made chaps are up and see what I get. It will be about 1,200 words, or 1,100…. And also, I TOTALLY FORGET HOW TO DO ANGLES! I cried because it was so frustrating - I didn't know 5****th**** class was **_**THAT**_** hard! I mean, seriously! They think I'm Einstein or wh-**

**Sting: SHUT UP ALREADY!**

**Lucy: Don't be mean Stingy Bee!**

**Rogue: Can someone get Natsu out of here…? He's **_**really**_** starting to smell…**

**Natsu: *too dead to speak***

**Gray: He might give a comment later….?**

**Me: Meh, We'll try.**

-XxX-

Rogue walked through the streets in a daze. Minerva liked him? She had just, well, blurted it out. She was blushing like a man who just got caught peeping in a girl's window. Of course, Rouge probably mirrored her face. Bright red, probably redder than a spray painted cat or a person who had accidentally glued their hands together.

Luckily she had sprinted off before he could say anything because he wasn't sure what he would have done.

_You like me, oh sorry I have a crush on your best friend_. He thought silently.

He sighed, continuing to walk in no particular direction. He was walking when a blur with orange hair rushed towards him.

"Rogue, thank Mavis!" The person said panting.

"Loki. I'm ecstatic to see you. Please explain how you're here." Rogue said in his monotonous voice, even though he was very surprised to see Lucy's most annoying Spirit standing in front of him but he hid it well.

"No time to explain. Someone's about to take all of Lucy's keys! She dropped them before she was taken!" Loki started running again and Rogue sprinted after him.

He knew how upset Lucy would be if she came back and her keys were gone. No, when she came back. She would be back. He followed the orange spirit to the place where Lucy had been kidnapped, Natsu had died and where a man was greedily sifting through a bunch of keys.

"Hey!" Rogue shouted, rushing forwards.

The man stopped and turned around, his eyes wide. He picked up the first key and opened the gate. Too bad it was Aquarius.

"Lucy I have a da- You're not Lucy." She glared at the man.

"Shut up, scum. We're making a contract. When are you available?" The man was rushing.

Rogue got ready to attack but Aquarius put up her hand.

"First. I have a name, you ass. Second, we are doing no such thing. And third, even if we were I would be available for less than five seconds because you are _not_ Lucy Heartfilia."

Rogue and Loki laughed. Typical Aquarius. The man's eyes widened and he looked livid.

"Does that b**** who owns you not teach you respect? You defeat those two and then you make a contract, got it?" Aquarius glared at the man and got out her urn, not even facing Rogue.

"No. And those two are Rogue Cheney, a very close friend of Lucy's and Loki a celestial spirit." Before the man could speak Aquarius had swung her urn and flooded him with water.

"The keys!" Loki shouted, frantically trying to grab them from the water.

"It's fine. I have them." She tossed them to Rogue and then handed him her key, along with Loki's. "You keep those safe. Where's Lucy anyway?" She looked around the place, expecting to see the unconscious blonde.

Loki's and Rogue's faces both fell and they sighed. "She was taken by Zeref." Loki whispered sadly.

Aquarius frowned, her eyes watering. "I-I..." She stopped and faced Rouge, her face set in determination.

"Leo and you are going to get her back, you hear? I can't summon myself but we might be able to talk the Spirit King into helping us. He has a lot respect for Lucy. If you don't bring her back, I swear…." Aquarius let her threat trail off and then disappeared in a bright light.

"I promise. I will bring her back." Rouge whispered to the air.

"Oh! I bet I could just open my gate near her!" Loki said, beaming.

-XxX-

She stood in the sand, her back to the large house. One of the maids had found her in the ballroom and let's just say Zeref wasn't happy. He had thought Lucy tried to kill herself. She looked at her hands which were wrapped in bandages and frowned. She was still thinking about the cherry blossom. It was the middle of the desert and there was a freaking cherry blossom. A cherry blossom. And then the fact that she had been thinking of Rouge.

Involuntarily she brushed her lips with her fingers, a thoughtful look on her face. She remembered that day, the day they had kissed.

***ROLU FLASHBACK!* (FANGIRL SQUEAL)**

The rain pelted the sidewalk and the thunder boomed overhead, followed by a streak of lightning that lit up the sky. She sat beneath a tree, her back pressed against the wet bark and her head against her knees, which were pulled up to her chest.

The rain mixed with her tears as the water washed over her face and seeped into her clothes. She shivered and sniffed, trying to ignore the cold. Footsteps sloshed in a puddle and a shadowed figure walked towards her.

He didn't speak as he held out a hand, his red eyes staring at her intently.

"You're stupid, you'll catch a cold." His monotonous voice had a small slip of concern in it and she gave a soft smile.

He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her, fastening it at the neck. She snuggled into the too big cloak and gave a small thank you. He didn't answer.

Suddenly he stopped, and whirled around, her face inches from his. Her heart began to race as he stared at her with those red eyes and the rain pounded against her back.

"You scared me. Don't do that again." He whispered, his hot breath fanning over her face.

"Rogue-" She started but his lips pressed against hers before she could say anything.

It was sweet and soft and before she knew he was walking in front of her as if nothing had happened. She looked at him curiously, her face confuse. She knew he wouldn't talk about it though so she let it drop, shuffling her feet beside him as the rain fell.

***END OF CLICHE KISS FLASHBACK***

She was snapped out of her daze by a bright light and when it disappeared she cried out.

"Loki." She ran to his arms, sobbing.

**Well, let's try get a comment from Natsu! Natsu?**

**Natsu: *is still too dead***

**Me: Sigh… Well cya, I'm going to karaoke my butt off!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Derp. One more premade chap left to upload after this, PRAISE DAH LORDS! Well um… Let us all hate Kiana together! Exceed, comments?**

**Lector: When does she die.**

**Frosch: Frosch doesn't like Kiana… *sulks***

**Happy: Who's Kiana?**

**Carle: Read the story, He-Cat!**

**Pantherlily: *Sigh***

**Me: Eheheh *scratches neck* Lets move onto the humans…?**

**Rogue: Hate her.**

**Sting I- *Kiana walks up to Sting and sits on his laps and his eyes go distant* I love Kiana very much!**

**Lucy: Sting… Why are you listening to her..? *sobs***

**Natsu: Still dead.**

**Me: *sweatdrop as everyone begins to fight* L-lets continue..?**

Turns out Loke wasn't able to take Lucy back. Of course, he knew that and Lucy knew that but it didn't stop them from being sad about it. Loke had come to check on her, fill her in and ask where she was. Of course, Lucy wasn't actually sure where she was but the desert was a big enough clue.

Loke also told Lucy about how they had rescued her keys and how the man had called Aquarius a bitch. Lucy was enraged by that. Of course, when she heard about Rogue she could feel her heart stop. Rogue. She wasn't sure what to do because these feelings she had for him, for Rogue, they weren't supposed to be there.

Then she remembered the kiss and the warmth of his cape or cloak thing and she wrapped her arms around herself, longing for the warmth. She tried to snap herself out of it. There was no way she liked Rogue, no way. After all, just a few days ago she swore that she was soul-mates with Sting.

Thinking of the blonde slayer made her eyes water and her heart break a little. And yet, Rogue was still planted deep in her mind and she couldn't help but think of those mesmerizing red eyes. She shook her head frantically, trying to get the image out of her head.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Loke asked, concerned.

Lucy realized she must've looked weird, hugging herself and shaking her head furiously. She nodded silently and reluctantly moved her arms to rest at her sides.

"I-I'm fine." She whispered.

Loke just looked at her, seriously. He had that look that said that he knew she was lying, and he wanted her to tell the truth.

"Loke, i-it's nothing. I'm fine, I promise." She turned away from his, trying to hide a few traitorous tears.

"Lucy." Loke murmured, turning her to face him.

His eyes were soft but his face was dead serious. He wasn't going to give up.

"'Lucy, you can tell me." And Lucy broke down, sobbing into his chest.

It wasn't just that she shouldn't have liked Rogue or anything. It was everything. It was that she was her instead of at home and she didn't know where her exceeds were. It was that her spirit's were worried and she didn't have their keys. It was everything.

"Loke. I don't know what to do." She whispered, her tears still streaming down her face.

"Lucy, you were kidnapped. You don't have to do anything. Rogue and I, probably a lot of others too, we're going to rescue you, just hang in there.

Lucy nodded and Loke disappeared in a golden light. She took a deep breath before standing up on shaky legs, dusting off the sand from her dress. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she hands still ached, the once white bandages stained red.

She had been in this place for three weeks, maybe more. She wasn't sure. The sand was soft under her feet as she walked back to the big mansion Zeref owned. A man was waiting at the door and he opened it for her, bowing down. Even though Lucy was a prisoner her all of the servants acted like she was royalty.

Zeref was waiting in the large dining room in him normal attire. "Lucy." He said simply, motioning for the girl to sit down.

Lucy sat at the other end of the large dining room, keeping her face stoic. A plate of food was set in front of her and Lucy mumbled a thank-you before tentatively picking at her food. Zeref and Lucy ate in absolute silence, the occasional scrape of silverware or clink of ice in a glass the only noise audible.

Halfway through Zeref looked at her. "Lucy, tell me. How are you feeling?"

Lucy looked at him strangely, "Fine, why?"

Zeref seemed to think for a second before smiling, "Oh, no reason. Just wondering if you were showing symptoms. After all, you are pregnant."

Lucy dropped the glass she was holding, spilling red wine all over the marble and shattering the glass. Her mouth was open, her eyes wide as she looked at the black haired man who was grinning.

"Oh yes, but, that's not the best part. See, we, I mean I, can speed up the whole process and such so that you'll have your baby faster. Of course, you can leave as soon as it's born."

Lucy didn't move, or speak. She just sat there. Baby? A baby? She was...pregnant? And Zeref. He wanted to take the baby. Lucy couldn't let that happen. She couldn't. This was _her_ baby. She couldn't just let him _take_ it, or him, or her. Her lip quivered and she touched her stomach. Wait...if she was pregnant than that meant...She was having Natsu's child. _The man who hurt her for so long. His child was inside of her._

**WITH ROGUE**

Rogue watched Sting with the girl, Kianna. Personally he thought the girl was a total bitch, and he didn't usually think of people as bitches. Loke had come by earlier, informing Rogue of what happened.

Rogue knew something else had happened because he could tell Loke was leaving some things out but decided not to ask.

If Loke wanted to keep something to himself it was fine. After all, if it was too important that he would have told Rogue. Lucy's exceeds, Lily and Avi were staying with him and Sting and they hated Kianna more than Rogue. Of course, they didn't mind telling her that they hated her.

In fact, every time they saw her they told her. Kianna could be on the couch and one of them would walk by and make noises of disgust and then tell her they hated her. It was actually childish but Rogue didn't mind. After all, most exceeds were just like children. Frosch didn't like Kianna either. His little green exceed would shoot the girl dirty looks when she thought no one was looking.

Actually, all of the exceeds hated Kianna. Even Lector. Rogue was pretty sure Lector hated her more than any of them because Sting completely ignored him exceed when she was around and she was always around. Rogue was pretty sure he had seen Lector try to kill her once.

Lector had been walking around at night so Rogue peeked out of his room and saw Lector sneaking out of Sting's room frowning. In his little red paw was a giant kitchen knife. Rogue decided he no longer wanted to make Lector upset.

Something was suspicious about this Kianna girl though. When Sting was with her his eyes would get kind of foggy and when he wasn't, well, he was pretty much always with her. For people who had met less than a week ago they were moving fast. Kianna already began living with them and sleeping in Sting's bed all the time. Rogue knew something was wrong and he was going to find out what.


	17. Chapter 17

**OH GOD THIS IS LAST PRE-MADE CHAPTERR D: IM SCREWED **** Ah well, I'll give it a try… My own chap will be up in an hour (maybe?) or something…**

Her feet ghosted across the cold marble floor, her white nightdress flowing behind her like the train of a wedding dress. She found herself wandering thoughtlessly through the large house, her mind blank as well as her face. Her eyes were far and foggy eyed even though her brain was completely empty. She walked through the halls and stopped in front of the large wooden doors with golden intricately designed handles. She ran a finger over the handle before grasping it and ghosting into the room.

It was as she remembered from the previous night, except for all the broken glass and blood. She stood in the middle of the room, the pale moonlight washing over her face and making her blonde hair an odd silvery color. The windows were again open, the white satin curtains blowing as a breeze drifted into the room. Her white nightdress blew out behind her and her hair fluttered in the warm breeze, Cherry Blossom petals flew in, raining down on her and drifting lazily on the floor.

A single flower, blood-stained and slightly torn fell into her open palm and she opened her mouth in a silent gasp. She didn't speak as her brown orbs widened and she looked at the familiar flower. She closed her fingers around it delicately, breathing silently as if the flower could take off and fly away. She turned, looking at her reflection in the many mirrors. A single mirror was void of any glass and Lucy drifted forwards, stroking the frame. She took in a silent breath and looked at her hands. She had ripped off the bandages earlier and looked at the cut flesh. Deep crescent shaped marks where her fingernails had dug into her creamy skin marred her palms and her fingers looked like she had sliced a razor across them.

She, once again, looked at the small flower and a soft smile tugged at her lips. The small petals were splattered with red but Lucy cared not, for the flower had returned to her. She was again sucked into her memories, catching both flashed of Rogue and Sting. She felt the hot tears race across her cheeks and heard them splatter on the floor. She looked at the liquid sadness that had dripped onto the floor and felt the tears fall faster.

Her life had not gotten better. Getting stronger had not helped her at all. Sure she had met Sting and well, she had also met Rogue but she was her, trapped in this awful place with a man who wanted to steal the child whose father emotionally abused her and then forced himself upon her while she had been unconscious. No matter how much she wanted to hate the tiny human who was growing inside her she could not bring herself to do so.

After all, the child had no more control over what had happened than Lucy did. The child was merely a tiny, undeveloped and oblivious baby and it knew nought of the world it would be birthed into. Lucy could not bear to let the small child to be taken. After all, it was only a child, her child as a matter of fact. She could not let Zeref, she thought his name with bitterness, take the baby, her baby. She would not allow it.

She touched her stomach, letting her eyes flutter close. She thought about all the plans she had for her future. She remembered when she had started dating Natsu and all she had ever wanted her blonde children with pretty onyx eyes. When she had been, or still was, with Sting and she had wanted blonde children with the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen. One with blue eyes and the other with brown. When the most trouble she had was deciding whether she liked Sting or not.

Yet, now her she was, kidnapped and pregnant with a child who was going to be ripped from her grasps as soon as it had entered the world. Tears came to her eyes once more as she remembered telling her mother about how someday Lucy was going to have a little girl and name it Layla. The tears spilled over and she crushed the cherry blossom in her hand, her fingers gripping the delicate flower. She felt bitter tears leak into her mouth. She wiped at them furiously with her arm and sniffled. Her memories hit her like two tons of feathers and she fell to her knees in front of the mirrors frame. SHe looked up with her teary eyes at the space where her reflection would be. She saw nothing in her reflection and that was how she felt. Like there was nothing.

**OOO**

Kianna sat, twirling a lock of magenta hair as she sat in Sting's lap. His eyes were glued to her, the bright blue eyes seemingly covered by a thin veil. Her green eyes scanned the empty room where the two of them sat, looking at eachother. Sting touched her cheek with one of his hands, a smile on his face. Kianna just gave him a small smile back, her thoughts elsewhere. She knew that Lucy Heartfilia had been absent for four, maybe five weeks and that soon, soon Zeref would lay down the news. Kianna was glad, honestly she hated her job.

It wasn't because of the blonde slayer or the fact that the adorable little cats all hated her It was because she could see, deep down in Sting's bright blue eyes that he was longing for the blonde female. Kianna didn't want to have to force someone into love, she wanted them to fall, willingly. It was her gift though, her magic. She was probably the only one, as Zeref put it, with seduction magic. It wasn't really seduction magic because seducing would mean that the victim would at least be half willing to want to, well, get it on per say. Sting Eucliffe on the other hand, well, she had to pretty much pour a bottle and a half of Vodka in his mouth before he would even shut up about Lucy. Kianna didn't want to be doing this. She never had.

She didn't really want to say that it was all Zeref's fault, but it was. See, he was the one who took away the only man she had ever loved, the only man who had loved her. She remembered the day better than she remembered her own name. She had screamed out, her hand reaching desperately for the only man who she would ever truly love. He had called back, his fingers reaching to grasp hers. At the very last moment they touched, his fingers brushing hers and the oh so familiar sparks tingled within her. She remembered every detail down to the small tear that was on his shirt.

She had done what anyone would have done. She begged and pleaded and promised anything Zeref wanted as long as he let her lover go. Zeref obliged, making her promise into servitude before he released the very familiar face. Kianna had ran towards him with tears in her eyes, her arms stretched open to hug him. The man she had known so well simply sidestepped her and looked at her with empty eyes. And Kianna broke down and she cried because the only man who loved her, didn't love her. Not anymore.

Kianna felt the tears stream down her face and wiped them away. Sting Eucliffe opened his mouth but Kianna simply shushed him by putting a slender finger to him mouth. She looked at the hazy blue eyes of the blonde man and her heart broke a little more. Her lover's eyes used to be a brilliant shade of sparkling blue but she knew that somewhere, those eyes were dull and empty, just like hers.

She heard the door open and looked over to see the black haired man and an orange haired man walk through the door. Kianna knew the black haired man, Rogue, was a close acquaintance of Sting but she knew not who the orange haired man was. Her green eyes assessed the man, taking in his dark shades, spiked up hair and a well tailored suit. He must've been a wealthy man. He spotted Kianna, still sitting in Stings lap and a hushed growl fell out of his mouth. Kianna was taken aback at the animalistic sound. She knew that dragon slayers often growled at each other but this growl was different. It was more like a lion.

Something clicked into place when she saw the keys dangling from his hand and she gasped, her eyes widening. She leapt off of Sting and internally had a panic attack. SHe could tell by the duos faces that they fully intended to rescue Lucy Heartfilia. Kianna looked around frantically. If she failed Zeref than he would kill the only man whom she lived for, even if he didn't know her. Yet, a small part of her wondered if these two could defeat Zeref, if they could fix her boyfriend who no longer remembered her name. She shoved the thought out of her head. She couldn't risk it.

Carefully and slowly she sat back down, her eyes trained on the two people who had walked through the door and were staring at her curiously. She placed herself back in Sting's lap, trying to calm her racing heart. She had to fix this mess. There was no way that she was allowing those two to get to Lucy Heartfilia, no matter what chance they had of defeated Zeref. A plan formulated in her mind, a good plan that she would sadly have to carry out.


	18. Chapter 18

**My first own chapter.. I'm thinking of making this go on until like 40/50 chaps, maybe longer, maybe shorter. I dunno yet. ALSO: PLEASE READ! To celebrate 3,253 reads on this so far, I'm gonna take five one-shot requests with pairings of Fairy Tail! Review/Pm them to me please! **

**Me: KIANNA! Do the disclaimer!**

**Kianna: XErzaxKnightwalkerx does not own me, or Fairy Tail. I am owned by TehPenguins, and Fairy Tail is owned by Mashima-sensei!**

**oOo**

***Flashback/Dream***

_Kianna and her fiancé were sleeping peacefully, until there was a crashing noise, then her fiance was gone. Without a trace, just…. Gone. _

_She woke up the next morning to see nobody beside her._

"_Hm?" She muttered._

"_Felix?" She called out._

_Silence._

_Slowly, she got up out of bed, and grabbed a metal pole they kept beside their bed _**(A/N: I lol'd at this bit XD)**_ and crept to the kitchen_

"_F-Felix..? W-Where are you?" She called out louder._

_She saw a note on the fridge, and tiptoed over to it._

"_**Kianna, I have your fiancé. It's your fault he was chosen, if you want him to be freed, Come to the mountains in Dark Wood Forest at 10:20am. You should wake up at 9:05am, as I put a spell on you to make sure you did. Safe travelling, -Zeref.**__" She read out._

"_N-No..! N-Not Felix! Z-Zeref is dead! T-this isn't real! Wake up, Kianna, wake up!" She screamed. "It's not my fault! I did nothing wrong! Give Felix back! GIVE ME FELIX!" She roared._

_She cried as she threw some clothes on, and rushed up to the mountains in the Dark Wood Forest._

_10:15am, her watch said, 5 minutes left._

"_So, you came, huh?" A voice said._

_She spun around and saw a man with black hair standing there, with Felix on chains following, head lowered._

_Kianna's eyes widened in fear._

"_F-Felix.." She stammered._

"_Oh, Him? He's just the bait. I want you, Kianna, to work for me as my servant. If you co-operate, I will release Felix, and everything will be happy. Deal?"_

"…_.D-Deal.." Kianna whispered, shaking._

"_F-Felix… M-may I talk to him f-for f-five min-minutes..?" She asked, heartbroken. Nobody should have to ask to speak with their fiancé! _

"_Huh, fine."_

_She rushed over to Felix._

"_Why… Why did you accept his deal?" Felix asked._

"_Because… Because I love you!"_

"_I wouldn't of doing it, Kianna, he's going to deceive you, I know it!"_

"_No, he won't! He can't! I'll make sure I save you Felix, if it's the last thing I do!" Kianna insisted._

"_Your magic."_

"_My magic?"_

"_Your magic, its possession, right?"_

"_Yeah.."_

"_He's going to use you, Kia, I can tell." He replied._

"_30 seconds left." Zeref called out._

_Kianna hugged him. "I love you. For all eternity. I will love you." She whispered, as Zeref cast a transport spell on her and she faded into dust._

***Flashback/Dream End***

Kianna woke up sweating. "Again….." she mumbled.

She slipped out of bed, and went to to the fridge to grab some orange juice.

'_I need a plan so they don't get to Lucy Heartfilia… I don't want to make Sting and Rogue fight, even that's to mean for me, What guild was Lucy in before? Tail Fairy? Fairies? FAIRY TAIL! Ah, that's it… wait… Perverted men in Fairy Tail… I GOT IT! Now they'll never get to Lucy!_' Kianna thought excitedly.

Sting woke up then. Kianna froze in her tracks. '_Wait! I can't keep Sting in possession while I'm travelling! I'll have to release him… Rogue might tell him.. Ack! Too many possibilities! What now, Kianna? Guess I'll just have to release him…._' Kianna thought silently.

"Release." She muttered.

Sting walked in the kitchen.

"Hey, Lu- Who are you? You're not Lucy!" Sting yelled pointing an accusing finger at Kianna.

Kianna just smiled a forced smile, and walked out of the house, her hand in the air as a sign as goodbye. "Gomensai, Sting-san! Ja ne." She called out as she walked away.

Rogue came to the door and stared at Sting with disgust. "What date is it, Rogue?" Sting asked.

"July 28th."

"What? Isn't it June 5th?" Sting asked shocked.

"No. When you were with your _girlfriend Kianna_, I was off searching for Lucy."

"Kianna? Girlfriend? Wha- Wait, searching for Lucy? What happened, Rogue?!" Sting asked panicked.

"What? Don't you know? Zeref kidnapped Lucy."

"H-huh?"

"Sting what do you remember?" Rogue asked seriously yet a hint of worriedness was evident in his voice.

"Umm… Some girl was in my bed and… and she said something and then I felt my eyes go foggy, and I couldn't control myself I fell asleep…. And… and then I woke up a while ago…" Sting said.

"…She must work for Zeref. He did something to cause her to work for him. Nobody willingly works for Zeref." Rogue replied.

"Lucy… I'm sorry, Lucy! I'm sorry!" Sting screamed.

A light flashed and Loke was standing there. "I think I know why Lucy was kidnapped.." He said seriously. Sting looked up at him, tears pouring down his cheeks. His eyes widened. "The baby…" He muttered.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"Natsu-san's baby… is in Lucy. We have to protect Lucy and the baby." Sting said determined.

"Natsu and Lucy's baby…?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah. I will be the father for that baby… because Natsu-san asked me to murder him…. He was being possessed by some voice…. I… I'm sorry Natsu-san!" Sting cried out. "I'll try be the father you didn't get to Natsu-san! I will try my hardest!" He cried out.

Sting felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look, and saw a ghost-Natsu standing there smiling.

"It's triplets." He smiled softly. "Triplets…" Sting gasped.

"Any specific names, Natsu-san?"

"It will be a two boys, one girl. We can each name one, as we will all be their parents. I would like the girl to be named after my cousin, Angel, please.." Natsu said. "I must go now.." He sighed.

"Go? Go where?!" Sting asked.

"The celestial spirits.. they are coming for me.. I'm going to become the Fire key… give it to Lucy. Goodbye… Sting…." Natsu smiled, as he turned into glitter and then a key fell into Sting's hand.

He gripped the key tight. "I promise, Natsu-san, That I, Sting Eucliffe, Will be the perfect father for your children, even if my life depends on it!" He declared.

**Well, that's my first written chap in this story, I need name ideas for one of the boys! I decided on the names Angel and Rin, but I'm not sure about the other boy… any ideas, Minna-san? **

**Thanks to the followers:**

**707cloud **

**Articallie **

**Bitemebloody **

**Chiyo Yuzuki **

**ImmortalMidnight **

**Kamel2711XD **

**Katherine13245 **

**KawaiiMaya **

**NewLunarNightTime **

**Raios Ryos **

** 14 **

**SimplyIsabelleS **

**UnicornGirl25 **

**Wendymarvel850 **

**kayla04121999 **

**laww **

**love-always-has-a-price **

**myth48 **

**skaterrockgirl **

**tarini **

**tinyxzebra**

**And, thanks for the favourites:**

**707cloud **

**Chiyo Yuzuki **

**Kamel2711XD **

**Katherine13245 **

**NewLunarNightTime **

**Raios Ryos **

** 14 **

**XxPrincessBubblePopxX **

**kayla04121999 **

**skaterrockgirl **

**tinyxzebra**


	19. Chapter 19 -SHORT BECAUSE I WAS RUSHING-

**I ish back to fix dis :3 But imma hurry, 'cos I'm going to watch SAO :3 And, I made Kianna look like Erza for a reason ;) . Her OC form will be at bottom :3 So… ONWARD! **

**Normal P.O.V**

Lucy sat down in the corner of the cell, thinking on how to protect the baby.

'_Wait, I don't even know if it's twins or triplets either… oh god. I'm never going to be able to protect them!_' Lucy thought sadly

She saw a light flash, and she looked up and stared in shock.

"N-Natsu?" She whispered while pushing herself back against the wall.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Luce. I was possessed by something, Igneel knew about it, but he told me it would be ok, so I believed him… and.. and now.. I had to ask Sting to kill me before it got worse." Natsu said.

"K-kill?" Lucy whispered.

"Yeah…..Luce.. you are going to be having triplets."

Lucy's eyes widened. "T-triplets?" She stuttered.

"Yes…" Natsu replied. "And… and I was wondering if you'd call one Angel…. it's the name of my cousin.. not the Oracion Seis Angel, another one.." Natsu said.

"Of course." Lucy smiled softly.

"I want to name one Rin.." She smiled.

"Here, Lucy." Natsu said, handing her a key.

"What…? What's this one..?"

"It's me, I became a spirit." Natsu grinned.

Lucy's eyes widened, and then she smiled.

"Thank you, Nat-" She began as she jumped up, but she saw he vanished.

"Aw darn." She giggled.

She grabbed his key, and smiled upon it.

"Open, Gate of the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu!" Lucy called.

Natsu re-appeared and smiled. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Do you know how to save the kids? And damn, you use a lot of power.." Lucy said.

"No, but I'll try think of something. I got to go now, you have strain on your body. Bye, Lucy." Natsu said forcing a smile.

"Bye, Natsu!" Lucy smiled.

**With Kianna**

"What am I even working for him anymore? I mean, Felix doesn't remember me anymore… so what am I doing? Why am I doing this..? Is it because I feel like it or… or something else..? Am I… Am I those bad guys from the books and movies..?" Kianna whispered.

She stood at a forest, overlooking Magnolia.

"You aren't an evil person." A voice said behind her.

She spun behind her, and stared at a smiling old woman.

"I'm sorry?" Kianna asked.

"You aren't a bad guy. Nobody is, they just… just think differently. I used to be in Grimoire Heart, y'know," The woman said.

"_The_ Grimoire Heart!? You fought Fairy Tail?! A-and saw a dragon!?" Kianna gasped.

"Yeah," The woman said.

"B-but.. your old and it was eight years ago…"

"Oh, this? It was a spell, you see, during the Future Rogue war. A few people died, so I performed Arc of Time spell called Last Ages, and.. well, I'm old now." She chuckled.

"Arc of Time… are… are you Ultear Milkovich?" Kianna asked in surprise.

"Yes, I am." Ultear smiled.

"And… why are you saying I'm not a bad guy? I work for Zeref, he's a bad guy! So that means I'm a bad guy!" Kianna said.

"No, Kianna. You were taught to think differently, as I said."

"But.."

"Kianna, let me tell you something, I always cursed my own life. The anxiety, anger and hatred I couldn't suppress. However, when I stopped to look at the sky... I realized just how small I am. There is an endless world spreading before me." Ultear said with a smile on her wrinkled face.

Kiannas eyes widened as she realized something… that.. that she does think different than most.

"And.. and what happened after you changed….?"

"I was as happy as ever, and I can tell that whatever path you choose, it will lead you to the right path." Ultear replied.

"But what I'm about to do…" She trailed off.

"It's alright, Kianna. As long as you find the light, it's alright." Ultear said.

"I've got to go now, goodbye dear. And Kianna? Please, _smile_! It doesn't cost your life to smile!" Ultear laughed as she walked off.

Kianna's scarlet hair whipped her face as she stood there in shock, as a little breeze brushed by.

She crumpled to her knees, and tears began to spill from her chocolate brown eyes.

"Am I… am I… crying…?" She mumbled to herself

She saw a rock and sat down on it, and just looked over Magnolia.

"I.. I feel something so _right_ yet I do the _wrong_ thing… why is that? Why!? WHY?!" Kianna cried out.

"No matter what I've done… I… I always lost someone.. I… did I do something.. did I do something wrong….?" She whispered.

She heard a bush rustling behind her.

"W-who's there! Show yourself!" She called out.

She was hit in the back with some sort of magic, she didn't have time to register what type it was, and then she passed out.

"Oh god! It was a human!" Gajeel yelled.

"They must be injured!" Levy cried out.

"Oh damn." Gajeel muttered.

Levy then got a lightbulb over her head. "Solid Script: Magic Carpet!" She yelled.

A magic carpet materialized in front of them, and they leapt on, with Gajeel holding a passed out Kianna.

Levy flew off to the guild, and it looked pretty darn weird the fact Kianna was being held onto by a hand by Gajeel, while her body flew backwards behind them.

**Well. That's all I could throw out ya waffles.**

**Also, I need ideas on how Lucy will escape :3 Well… um bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well. I'm back, this time with a REAL plot, and yeah. Also, I will use naluXlover's plot, also, this is rushed 'cos I'm going on ELSWORD! :D Yaya! Ok so, yeah. I'm gonna go before this gets TOO LONG! Oh, I'm also making this around 500 words. And now, the weird message in the world: EHFGWRUIFGTERU4GNIHFGUNMEGRHUGHNERFGNHEORTGNHEROGN HJERGNER RGJEROIGJERIGREJGHERTUGHJ TRGJORTEGHJOFRUIHG (just to fill some space!), ALSO (AGAIN?!) THANK YOU FOR 5K READS! OMG! I FELL OFF MY CHAIR WHEN I SAW IT! –CRIES WITH HAPPINESS- **

**Let's have a character chat!**

**Sting: WHY DO HATE ME! The GREAT, AMAZING, Sting EUCLIFFE! **

**Me: -facepalm- I don't hate you, if I did, I'd murder ya.. the main point is, I can't play Elsword.**

**Rogue: Why?**

**Me: Cause I'm here. Writing this. So, next week, no new chapter 'cause I REALLY need to be inspired.**

**Sting: NO! THE FANS WANNA SEE MY FACE!**

**Me: -Slams Sting into wall- NOT TODAY DOOD!**

**Lucy: -sweatdrop- U-um… XErzaxKnightwalkerx doesn't own Fairy Tail..?**

**Also, a few more chapters until votings over!**

**Heres the results so far:**

**Jelu: 1****st**** place **

**Zelu: 2****nd**** place**

**Stilu and Rolu: Tied 3****rd**** place.**

**Rulu: 4****th**** place.**

**Normal P.O.V**

Lucy sat in her cell, wiping up tears that slithered down her cheeks.

There was a bright flash, and Natsu and Loke stood there.

Lucy stared, and then leapt on them, crying.

"Lucy.. we got a plan. Rogue and Sting," Loke began. Lucy's face brightened as she heard Stings name.

"They are going to come here, and wait outside that window and get you out, whilst me and Natsu distract Zeref." Loke explained.

"Alright!" Lucy beamed. Suddenly, a bang was heard on the window.

"Sting, hush!"

"NO! I WANNA SEE HER! I NEED TO APOLOGIZE!" A voice screamed.

Lucy rushed over to the window and opened it, and the two dragon slayers tumbled in.

"LUCY!" They cried, as they leapt onto said blonde.

"Sting.. Rogue…" Lucy cried.

"Ok. Guys.. guys.. GUYS!" Natsu yelled.

Sting turned to Natsu and stared.

"N-Natsu-san?" He gasped.

"Ehehehe, hi Sting…" Natsu said as he rubbed his neck.

"Lucy, here's your keys." Loke said.

"We're off to distract Zeref." Loke and Natsu said.

"Good luck guys! And… thanks. Thanks for everything." Lucy smiled.

"No problem." They said as they ran out.

Sting and Rogue stared at Lucy. "Are you ready?" They asked,

"Yeah." Lucy replied.

Sting picked her up, while Rogue held the window.

They leapt out the window, and began to run.

**Meanwhile with Natsu and Loke:**

Natsu and Loke strode into Zerefs room.

"What?" Zeref glared.

"REGULAS IMPACT!" Loke yelled.

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" Natsu screamed.

Zeref flew back from the two strong spells, but he didn't have magic to fight back, he had recently just fought many mages trying to steal his power.

"Why are you fighting me?" Zeref snarled.

Then, his eyes widened in realization.

"DRAGON GODS BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu yelled, and he stood there angrily.

**BLEEH IM SORRY! Just to fill this up, have a Tobuscus song! Please remember, no new chapter for 2 weeks while I think of a plot! **

**"Dramatic Song"**

**This song sounds dramatic**

**But I'm bad at writing words**

**If you don't speak English**

**This probably sounds pretty good.**

**You'd probably think I'm singing**

**'Bout some pretty serious stuff**

**But in reality I'm singing about**

**The lack of stuff I'm singing 'bout**

**This part's intense, and emotional!**

**As long as you don't understand it.**

**Your foreign grandma would love this song**

**Please send it to her and she'll probably**

**Tell her foreign friends about the song**

**Her grandson or daughter sent her today.**

**This song might hit the charts in her country**

**If parts sounded like Cold Play.**

**If the chorus sounds like Coldplay**

**Then I put some la, la, la's in there**

**La la la la la la la la la la la**

**Coldplay****!**

**Hopefully your foreign grandma**

**listens to this song everyday**

**and if she asks you to translate**

**The lyrics here's what you say:**

**A perfect translation does not exist,**

**Well at least, not in your language.**

**But if you must know, well picture this:**

**Fifty billion rainbows and the sun is setting**

**And the moon is setting also and you're there**

**In a gazebo, and then God descends from heaven**

**and he gives you a million dollars.**

**Take that feeling, and put it into a song**

**I could translate word by word**

**But that'd take too long.**

**And I've got stuff to do, Grandma**

**I don't have time for this**

**You gotta trust me**

**You gotta trust me, Grandma**

**This freakin' song is brillian-t. (Dramatic Song)**

**And then to fill it up again, have another song!**

**We will blow away mukaikaze ni tachimukai**

**Subete tsuyosa ni kae rising**

**Blow away kanashimi sae norikoete**

**Ima kibou no hikari tsukamu ze**

**Burn moeagaru kobushi ni chikai**

**Itsu de mo honki misete yaru MAJI de**

**Freeze mayoi nante itetsukasete**

**Shinjiru mirai egakeru sa**

**Makesou ni nattara oshiero yo**

**Donna toki datte tasuke ni iku zo**

**Yokei na o-sewa da ze dakedo maa**

**Sukoshi kansha wa suru ze**

**We can blow away donna kabe mo buchiyaburi**

**Omoi yuuki ni shite rising**

**Blow away kurushimi sae norikoete**

**Saikyou no kizuna wo shinjite**

**Saikou no nakama to issho ni**

**Soul furueru kowasa wo norikoe**

**Taisetsu na mono miete kuru MAJI de**

**Go tomerarenai kono kanjou de**

**Taisetsu na mono wo mamoru zo**

**Hitori de tsuppashitte komattara**

**Furimuite mina soko ni ite yaru ze**

**Kakko tsukesugita zo demo ii ka**

**Iku zo chikara awasete**

**We will blow away mukaikaze ni tachimukai**

**Subete tsuyosa ni kae rising**

**Blow away kanashimi sae norikoete**

**Saikou no mirai wo shinjite**

**Ima kibou no hikari tsukamu ze**

**We can blow away nando datte tachiagari**

**Omoi yuuki ni shite rising**

**Blow away kurushimi sae norikoete**

**Saikyou no kizuna wo shinjite**

**Saikou no nakama to issho ni! (Blow Away)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello people! Early update, yes? I am now updating twice a week every two weeks, so one week its one chapter, the next its two chapters! Also, I will only make the chapters 500 words cause I figured that's how the story will last longer :D Ok, 'nuff said, before I go on too long. Did I ever mention inspiration comes WEIRDLY? Yeah. I never did. Also, this chap won't be with Loke, Lucy, Natsu, Sting, Rogue and Zeref. That's for the NEXT chapter coming on Sunday or something, I don't **_**know**_**! I finished a 417 page book in 3 days :3 Okay, ADIOS~!**

**Normal P.O.V Tenrou Island**

"Mavis, is she going to be okay?" A hooded woman said nervously.

"Yes, she will. It's amazing, how you care for her so much even though she's not your own child," Mavis replied.

"She's too nice, so, when is her real looks going to be revealed?"

"As soon as she manages to escape from _him_." Mavis muttered.

"We're back, Mavis-sensei!" A voice suddenly said, and three figures approached.

"Ah, Meredy-san, Ultear-san and Jellal-san, is it?" The hooded woman asked.

"Erm, yes, may I ask who you are?" Jellal asked.

The woman pulled her hood off, revealing golden blonde hair.

"L-Layla? Layla Heartfilia?!" Ultear gasped.

"Ah, yes. I remember you and Jellal as little kids, so small and adorable!" Layla giggled as she remembered the two as kids.

Ultear blushed and Jellal deadpanned.

"I have a picture somewhere.." Layla muttered as she started searching for it.

"I WANNA SEE!" Meredy grinned, jumping at the chance to tease her 'parents' forever.

"Here it is!" Layla grinned while pulling the picture out of her pocket.

Ultear and Jellal sunk to the ground and turned into white things, **(Think to Ep. 1 of Maid-sama! :3) **whilst Meredy looked at the picture, and suddenly cried from the kawaii-ness.

"Erm. Ok then…" Mavis muttered as Layla joined Meredy.

**Ok. So there. That's all for now, I am SLOWLY waiting for Elsword to load, while downloading Grand Chase, ok, they both almost done so bye! **


	22. Chapter 22 (IMPORTANTSHORT)

**HELLO! Important notice: I'm going to be busy for like, the next two weeks, So I will NOT be updating. I WILL be working on a chapter for Seven Deadly Sins though, I jotted my plot down onto Notepad, in case Word Starter deletes all files AGAIN! But here's a quick chapter :c PLEASE REMEMBER I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS (I might upload a chap for Possession, but NOT this!)**

**Normal P.O.V**

"So, Mavis-sensei, how are we going to save Lucy-chan?" Meredy asked.

"Well, first you have to hear a story. It involves Layla, Jude, Zeref and myself, oh, and of course Lucy," Mavis said.

Crime Sorciere nodded, and Layla leaned against a tree.

"Okay, so, firstly, Lucy is _not_ Layla's daughter," Mavis said.

"Way to rub it in.." Layla grumbled.

"Lucy is actually Zeref and mines daughter." Mavis continued, ignoring Layla.

"But, since Zeref is… quite dangerous.. we had to ask Layla and Jude to be her parents, to which they agreed. But when Lucy was 7.. well.. that's where this begins."

**Flashback time!**

_A 28 year old Layla watched her adopted-daughter hug her doll, beaming._

"_Layla-sama, there is a call for you. It's urgent." Capricorn said, walking in._

"_Alright, mind Lucy, will you?" Layla replied._

"_Hai." _

_Layla walked out of the room, 'It isn't now, is it?!' She thought panicking._

"_H-hello?" She stammered, answering the lacrima phone._

"_Layla, I suppose you know why I am calling," A voice said._

"_Oh, Mavis! Not now, please!"_

"_I'm sorry, but Zeref found your location and is currently getting an army ready, it's time for Plan B." Mavis sighed._

"_I'll tell Jude then….." Layla sniffed._"

**FLASHBACK END (FOR NOW)**

**WILL BE CONTINUED IN 2/3 WEEKS! ADIOS! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey :3 So, I'm bacckk~ Miss me? Updates will now be every 2****nd**** Sunday, because SCHOOL D: it's horrible, right? Oh well. XD Also, I'm not sure where this plot even WENT. I finished AnoHana as well, I cried for 10 hours. XDDD Well. Ummm yeah, cya!**

**Normal P.O.V *still in flashback from prev. chapter***

_Layla ran towards her husbands office, and knocked rapidly on the door. She pushed the door open, and breathed heavily. "J-Jude… it's happening _now, _Zeref found her." She panted._

_Jude's eyes became wide, and he stood up. "Can't Mavis do anything?!" He yelled._

"_No, he's preparing an army right now!" Layla cried out._

"_Right, I'll tell the servants," Jude said. They both split up, and Layla went back down to see Lucy._

"_Lucy," She called out weakly, as she felt the magic beginning to work. "Lucy, sweetie, come here,"_

_Lucy ran up to Layla. "Mama, what's wrong?" Lucy asked._

_Layla smiled weakly at Lucy. "Lucy, darling, Mama has to go somewhere for a long long time, but, wherever I go, whatever the distance that separates us.. I will come back to you. And when you grow up and become an adult, I promise that.. that I'll come back and find you," Layla croaked, as she faded into dust. _

"_M-mama! Mama come back!" Lucy screamed. "You can't leave me Mama, not now, please!" She begged. A tear fell down her rosey cheeks, and she started sobbing, pleading for Layla to return._

**-Flashback End-**

Silence engulfed the group as three sat wide-eyed, while Layla and Mavis looked down, depressed.

Enjoying the story? Well, stop reading, because this is a chapter end!

**Like? Hate? Review!**

**That's all for now. Sorry for it being short; but I'm going to try get my Eve up to lvl 60 on Elsword so, yeah. Cya in 2 weeks, ~Erza K**


End file.
